Lucky StarS
by KonaKaga
Summary: A Lucky Star/ Nanoha StrikerS crossover. What happens when Section six get sent to Earth to try and locate a high reading of magic? New friends, new enemies, can they work together to save the world? My first attempt a good summary
1. Chapter 1: I Love You Mummy

**A/N – Ok this is a new story by me, I have explained why I am starting a new story in my old story. Anyway this is a Lucky Star/Nanoha StrikerS crossover. I know that seems like kind of a weird mix but oh well. It will probably contain mostly yuri couples but there will still be some straight relationships. If you want to see a particular pairing just put it in the review and I'll have a look at it and consider it. Anyway here are some notes**

**This takes place on Earth (yes the planet that you are on…hopefully)**

**When I say Section Six I'm referring to Nanoha, Fate, Subaru, Tiana, Elio and Caro. This is because they will be the characters I'm mostly using in Section Six.**

**Yes I realise that Nanoha and Fate are like 19 in StrikerS so just pretend that they like are those older students that classes always have. **

**There is no Vivio…**

**This story (not chapter) will be angst later on, sorry that that's kind of OOC for Lucky Star.**

**WARNING: My writing lol. A mobile is a cell phone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star, Nanoha StrikerS or Put Your Records On. If I did then……yea I think you've all heard it before.**

**I Love You Mummy**

"Your next mission is a very important but long one," Hayate started. She was facing Stars, Lightning, Nanoha and Fate in their latest meeting. Two days ago Hayate had received an urgent request from HQ. They needed Section Six to investigate a high magic reading coming from Earth. They located the source to be coming from Japan. After reading over the mission and checking for the risks involved Hayate accepted seeing no immediate danger.

"Two days ago I received an urgent letter from head quarters that there was a high amount of magic located in Japan, Earth." Screens appeared in front of everyone with information on Earth and Japan.

"You will be staying in the Saitama Prefecture. A huge house has been built for you all too live in, don't worry because it's basically made up of 3 houses. This way you can have your privacy. Nanoha, Fate, Subaru and Tiana you will all be attending Ryoo High School. Erio and Caro, since you two are too young for high school we will be sending you to the middle school." Then screens popped up which showed information on 4 girls.

"These are the three girls that you are mostly going to be watching. We want you to investigate them, see how much magic power they have and what activates their magic. It does not seem that they are aware of their power, no matter how little but we want you to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Also make sure you watch their friends as well. I ask that you don't read too much about their personality, I would like it if you became friends with them and learned about them that way," Hayate said smiling. "You will be leaving tomorrow evening at 19:15. Please all meet up in the lobby. Understood?" Hayate asked.

"Yes m'aam," they all echoed. Hayate smiled again.

"Good, then go pack essentials as everything you need has already been transported and have a good sleep" she said dismissing them.

The Section Six members headed back to their respective rooms after being dismissed from the meeting.

"This is going to be a fun mission isn't it Fate-chan?" Nanoha stated more than asked the blonde. Fate sighed

"Nanoha I know that you're excited to go back to Earth but don't forget that were on a mission not a holiday."

"Aww don't be like that Fate-chan," Nanoha playfully pouted before unlocking their room and packing several bags.

"weregoingtoearthweregoingtoearthweregoingtoearth!" Subaru yelled while jumping around her and Tiana's room.

"Would you just shut up already?!" Tiana screamed at her friend.

"But Tia, we're going to Earth!"

"I know that already!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­

_Riiiiiiiing!_

"Osu!" Kagami greeted her friends as she entered their classroom.

"Ah Kagamin!"

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa called happily to her sister.

"Good afternoon Kagami-san," Miyuki politely greeted her friend. Quickly they settled into their daily routine.

"Onee-chan did you hear about the new students?" Tsukasa asked her sister changing the subject from Haruhi, not following the conversation.

"Oh yeah aren't there supposed to be two of them joining our year? Apparently one of them is joining our class," Kagami answered, quickly thinking back to home room.

"Isn't the other one joining our class?" Konata asked joining the conversation.

"Yes, I believe they are," Miyuki informed Konata.

"Ooh I wonder if some _love_ will spring up from this," Konata said glancing over at Kagami when she mentioned love.

"What?!" Kagami yelled at her.

"Fufu nothing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you happy now that you've bought your game?" Kagami asked sighing.

"Yup I've wanted this game for a while! This is a special release, featuring only the best-"

"Yeah yeah I get it," Kagami cut in stopping her friend before it would be impossible to.

The two continued walking on for a couple of minutes discussing unimportant matters like the new transfer students….and math homework. Kagami stopped.

"I left my math textbook at school!" Kagami exclaimed in disbelief "I'm going to go back and get it, you can just go on," Kagami told Konata.

"Are you sure? It's getting dark," warned Konata.

"Yeah I'll just phone home and tell that I'll be back late. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Kagami waved as she began to walk back the way she had come.

"Ok then…see you tomorrow." Konata began walking towards the station to get the train home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone met up in the lobby at the instructed time Hayate took the members of Section Six to the teleporters. Everyone checked that their device was working properly and in top condition.

"I apologise about the inconvenience but we will not be able to send you all together, it would disrupt all electrical waves in the area. So that means that we will have to send you one by one to different locations, so I suggest that you all meet up at the house. Oh and also you will not be able to communicate with each other for 12 hours after arriving because your devices will need to register with the new system," Hayate informed them.

"Roger that." Nanoha saluted.

"I'll visit whenever I can," Hayate promised to the group.

"Of course!" Nanoha exclaimed hugging her.

"We'll be waiting for you," Fate added also hugging her friend. Then Nanoha turned to face her students.

"So everyone meet up at the house. If you aren't there within two hours we will assume that you cannot locate the house and are at the school. We will have people both at the school and house. Understand?"

"Yes m'aam!"

"Good, the see you all later," Nanoha as she stepped into the teleporter and disappeared. Everyone else soon followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami closed her mobile and slipped it into her pocket. She had just phoned her house saying that she was going to be late. It had already been 30 minutes since she and Konata had parted ways and it would be at least another 15 minutes until she was at the school. It was 20:00 and Kagami was beginning to get hungry. She knew that this was going to happen so she told her family to eat dinner without her as she was going to buy something to eat while she was out. Going into a nearby shop Kagami bought a box of Pocky and 3 packets of melon bread. Quickly devouring 2 of the melon bread Kagami felt the hunger subside. Satisfied Kagami began to head back to the school. As the school came into sight Kagami noticed a small girl sitting on one of the benches outside the gates.

'_Pink hair? That's unusual, but she's so cute.'_ Kagami smile to herself and instantly became curious. Why was she sitting there? Wasn't it a bit late for her to be out? Was someone meant to be meeting her? Kagami shook her head, it wasn't her business. She walked past the girl and into the school, heading towards her locker. Luckily some of the after school clubs were still using the school so the school was still open, but not for much longer. Packing her math book into her school bag Kagami closed her locker and headed back outside the school. Heading out the gates Kagami saw the small girl still sat on the bench, but she was beginning to shiver.

'_It's starting to get chilly, she'll get a cold like that. Now that I look at her she's wearing unusual clothing as well.'_ Kagami quickly dashed back into the school and back to her locker, opening it she took out a spare jacket. Kagami then headed to the pink haired girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Caro?" Fate asked her co-workers worried. Everyone else had arrived at the house and it was only 20:30.

"No, but that's strange she wasn't the last one to be teleported and Hayate made sure that she and Erio were transported the closest to the house," Subaru explained to Fate, worry evident in her voice.

"Subaru stop sounding worried, she's sensible she'll be fine," Tiana remarked to her friend.

"Tiana's right Subaru she's fine by herself," Nanoha backed up Tiana but not harshly.

"That goes for you too Fate-chan"

"I know I know but I can't help it," Fate pouted.

"Umm… we still have 45 minutes left until the two hours are up so I don't think that we should worry that much. She knows to go to the school if she can't find the house," Erio shyly commented.

"You're right for now let's just relax and have a look at this new house! I want to see what this house has to offer!" Nanoha cheered excitedly running up the stairs to the floor above.

"Just so you all know, she's always like this when she's not teaching or anything like that, so I would be prepared to see a lot of this," Fate warned the students as she went upstairs to try and stop Nanoha from destroying everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh so you just moved here with your friends," Kagami echoed the little pink haired girl. After giving the little girl her spare jacket Kagami decided to wait with the girl, not wanting such a young girl to be out late at night by herself. They had begun talking, learning about the other one a bit. Kagami had learned that the girl's name was Caro Ru Lushe and that she had just moved to the Saitama Prefecture recently with 5 friends. Kagami had asked why she had moved with her friends and Caro had said that they were all basically family. Kagami didn't ask anymore as it would be rude, but that didn't stop her curiosity.

'_Isn't it very odd to move with friends? Maybe she doesn't have a family…'_

Caro smiled at Kagami.

"Thank-you for the jacket and for waiting with me, I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I always bring extra everything now because of one of my friends. You can't rely on her for anything unless it has to do with anime." Kagami explained. Kagami took out her mobile and looked at the time 20:43. Then she heard Caro yawn.

"Tired?" Kagami asked smiling. Caro's eyes shot open

"Ah no I'm not tired!"

"Of course you aren't. Here, lay your head down," Kagami gently ordered patting her lap.

"But-"

"It's ok I'll wake you up when your friends come."

Caro was reluctant at first but she gave in when she saw the sincere look in Kagami's eyes.

"Well thank-you then," she said as she lay her head down on Kagami's lap. Yawning again Caro closed her eyes waiting for sleep to claim her. She felt a hand stroke her hair gently making Caro sleepier than she already was. She suddenly felt a jolt of nostalgia

'_Mummy?'_

Caro immediately erased the thought.

'_What am I thinking about? This kind, beautiful person is just stroking my hair and I think about my mum?'_

Stopping all thoughts going through her head Caro quickly fell asleep, with help from the stroking.

Kagami smiled as she felt the girl fall asleep.

'_Looks like stroking her hair worked, Mum used to always do that for me when I couldn't sleep.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Caro's Dream

"Nanoha!" Fate screamed at the top of her lungs, tears spilling out from her eyes. Caro was confused

'_Where am I? What's happening?!'_

She began shaking when she looked around. Everything was destroyed, burning, smoke plumed up into the sky eliminating sunlight. Then she looked up and saw a man, maybe 20, floating in the sky. He smirked when he saw his handy work, Caro followed his gaze and froze. Subaru and Nanoha were lying on in a pile of rubble unmoving.

'_No…NO!' _

She immediately spun around when she heard a voice yell from behind her.

"You're going to die!" It was Tiana.

The man laughed.

"Oh is that so missy? Your friends seem to think the same but look at them now."

It was very evident that Tiana was filled with rage, nothing would get through to her. The girl leapt at the man weapon drawn. She fired her most powerful shots but they did nothing against his barrier. He simply pointed his finger at her and a shot came out, piercing straight through Tiana's chest.

"Tiana!" Caro screamed out, but no-one seemed to notice. Tiana fell to the ground light leaving her eyes. Caro looked through her watery eyes and noticed two other girls, one of them had long blue hair and the other had short purple hair. They to were screaming but they seemed to be summoning magic. They began to scream some more, tears still unshed but threatening to overflow. That's when Caro realised she couldn't hear anything, only see what was happening. But before the two girls could attack, everything turned white. Caro could hear someone singing, slowly she walked further into the light following the angelic voice. She was greeted with a beautiful meadow filled with cherry blossoms, the Sun shining brightly. It seemed that here no-one could have worries

"_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete. _

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down. 

_You're gonna find yourself someday, somehow." _

Caro heard the voice again, but why did it make her feel safe, at home? Ahead of her was the largest cherry blossom around. It sat in front of the Sun soaking in the beautiful rays of light, illuminating it. Caro subconsciously began walking to it, enraptured by its magical looking aura. As she got closer and closer to the tree the voice got louder and louder.

"_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do. _

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?" 

Her heart beating quickly Caro reached the tree. Taking a deep breath she walked around to the other side of the tree. She felt her heart skip a beat. A strikingly beautiful woman was sitting against the tree, sensing the Caro she turned to face her. As Caro saw the woman in full view she realised that she had gorgeous long hair, purple in colour. Sensing Caro the woman smiled and held out a hand towards her. Caro found herself smiling back, happiness flowing through her. She took the woman's hand, again she felt a jolt of nostalgia.

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down. _

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." 

Still the lady sung on, not stopping. Then Caro realised who she was.

"Mummy?"

Nodding, Caro's mum gently hugged Caro. Tears spilled out of Caro's eyes.

"_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to. _

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down." 

Caro felt her head being gently rested on her mum's lap.

'_Vanilla' _she thought breathing in.

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down. _

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." 

Finishing the song Caro's mum looked down at her daughter who was about to drift off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Caro," she said while stroking the girl's hair.

"I will mummy. Don't go anywhere, please."

"I won't go anywhere. I'm always with you, always by your side singing this song."

Caro smiled, holding tightly onto her mum.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too Caro-chan" the woman said watching as her daughter fell asleep. Anyone would feel at peace here, cherry blossoms in full bloom glowing with a strange magic and the Sun shining gently down.

(END DREAM)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami smiled as she saw the little girl finally calm down. Earlier she had begun moving around and whimpering things like "No". Thinking that the girl was having a nightmare, Kagami began singing. This seemed to work as the girl stopped turning and smiled in her sleep. She had heard the little girl murmur "Mummy", and blushed but smiled at the same time. Kagami carefully took out her mobile and looked at the time "20:56". When were these friends of Caro going to appear? It was heading into the later parts of the night, and sure enough her family were probably beginning to worry. Slipping her mobile back into her pocket Kagami glanced back down at Caro. Kagami continued to stroke the young girl's hair as she seemed to like it. Suddenly Kagami heard footsteps, she looked up and saw a group of 5 people staring at her. She instantly went on the defensive, but looking at the people they all seemed friendly. There was even a young boy with them.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Ahh yes, we're that little girls friends," came a reply from a brunette about Kagami's own age. Kagami's mind clicked.

"Ahh so then you must be Fate-san," Kagami stated facing the blonde in the group. Fate blushed, taken aback.

"Uhh y-yea," she stuttered out. Kagami smiled

"Caro seems to think quite highly of you," Kagami commented receiving a blush from the blonde, while the others in the group giggled.

"Anyway, we're sorry for troubling you, but we will be taking her home now," spoke up an orange haired girl who was younger than Kagami.

"Ahh of course!" Kagami exclaimed embarrassed. Gently nudging the little girl Kagami said to her

"Caro-chan you're friends are here."

The little girl slightly moaned and tightened her grip on Kagami.

"I love you mummy," she said which made Kagami instantly blush and laugh nervously.

"Caro-chan you're friends are here," she repeated, nudging the girl slightly harder than before. Caro slowly opened her eyes, her sight still blurry. As soon as her vision cleared her eyes shot open and she jumped off Kagami's lap.

"Everyone!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Still half-asleep?" Nanoha teased, Caro blushed. Fate turned to Kagami.

"Thank-you for taking care of her until now, we are in your debt."

"Ahh don't worry about it," Kagami shyly declined nervous with all the attention.

"If you don't mind but could I ask to talk to you for a minute?" Fate asked politely.

"Uhh yea ok," Kagami answered confused. Fate turned to the rest of the group

"You guys can go on ahead without me I'll catch up."

They all nodded and began to walk away from the school, each taking turn to question Caro about why she wasn't at the house.

"I would just like to thank-you again for taking care of Caro-chan," Fate began.

"It's really no problem."

"Caro-chan must have a really good feeling about you, she's never called anyone "Mummy" before, not even me and I'm like her step-mother." Fate revealed.

"T-thank-you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two talked for a while strolling away from school to a nearby park, where they sat down on the swings. They discussed about how Fate and her friends had moved to the area recently, and a few personal details like age. When Kagami mentioned her job as a miko her family's shrine Fate remembered exactly who she was talking to. This was one of the girls she was meant to investigate.

'_No wonder her face seemed similar.'_ Fate thought to herself as she inspected the other girl's face.

"I-is there something on my face Testarossa-san?" Kagami asked embarrassed by the other girl's intense gaze. Fate snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah no there isn't, sorry about that Hiiragi-san," Fate quickly apologised.

"Is it okay if you call me Kagami instead of Hiiragi? I think that we know each other enough," Kagami shyly asked.

"Well in that case you can call me Fate," Fate offered smiling.

"Of course Fate-san."

Both girls smiled at each other. Fate stood up and in front of Kagami.

"I don't want to take up any more of your time, you've already helped me and my friends so much." Fate bowed. Kagami stood up.

"How many times to I have to tell you that you don't need to say that?" Kagami lightly joked.

"S-Sorry." Fate apologised embarrassed.

"It's ok. You look tired, will you be okay going back by yourself?" Kagami asked slightly worried at the exhausted looking state of the girl in front of her.

"I'll be fine, please don't worry about me," replied Fate, putting on a fake smile. The truth was that she was extremely tired after she had transported. Bowing she bid her farewell.

"Good night." Kagami bowed as well. She watched as Fate began to walk away, slightly swaying.

'_She's not fine at all, she's going to collapse,'_ Kagami thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows. She took a step towards the swaying girl when Fate misplaced a step and began to fall. Kagami quickly dashed forward and caught the girl around the waist, pulling her upright.

"See you're not fine at all." Kagami frowned at the girl.

"But Kagami-san I'll just trouble you more. I can make my way home by myself."

"Sure you can, and pigs can fly. Here I'll carry you back, just tell me the street and number."

"Ehh?! But Kagami-san that's, that's!-"Fate protested, but was cut off with a stern look. Fate let out a sigh of defeat and turned her head away, not wanting the other girl to see the light blush which had appeared on her cheeks.

"Great then that's settled. But while you're on my back could you carry my bag?" Kagami asked.

"Of course." Fate took Kagami's bag into her own hands. She watched as Kagami crouched down and shot a smile at Fate. Fate carefully climbed onto Kagami's back making sure that she was holding the school bag securely. Gently grabbing a hold of Fate's legs Kagami stood up again. Fate felt herself getting lifted up and blushed deeply.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Not at all, I wish I could be as light as you," Kagami complimented, blushing as well.

"So where do you live?" she continued.

"I live in the Tokyo Metropolis area. Sakura Street, number 56," Fate informed Kagami.

"Ahh what a coincidence one of my friends lives 3 blocks away from you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes she's really nice, you should meet her sometime."

Then the two headed back to Fate's house. On the way back they had received many curious gazes from people who were out, but the two just ignored them and continued chatting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fate-chan's taking her time getting back," Nanoha said slightly smirking

"She's probably thanking that girl over and over again."

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble for everyone," Caro apologised again when she heard Nanoha.

"You didn't we were just worried about you, poor Erio-kun was panicking by himself," Nanoha teased, winking. Erio immediately blushed. Caro glanced over at Erio blushing herself but smiling all the same.

"That must be them," Tiana instantly commented when she heard laughter of two girls outside the house. Everyone looked up at her and listened as well.

"S-she really di-did that?" one voice asked as best as it could through breaths and laughs.

"Well that's Nanoha for you," the other one said joining in the laughter. Subaru and Nanoha slightly opened the curtain to be able to see out but not enough to be spotted. They were both slightly shocked at the sight before them but it was a good kind of shock. They saw Fate on the purple haired girl's back while holding a school bag. Both were laughing and smiling obviously enjoying the other one's company.

"Wow you've got a big house, even if six of you live in there," Kagami breathed out after the laughing had died down.

"Yeah I suppose it is."

The girls spent a couple of seconds staring at the building before they brought their attention back.

"Will you be okay from here?" Kagami asked Fate setting the girl down gently on the ground.

"Yes thank-you very much for all you've done tonight," Fate thanked bowing.

"What did I say before?"

"Ahh sorry."

Kagami laughed, Fate blushed.

"Here's your bag," Fate said handing the bag back to Kagami.

"Thanks." Kagami took the bag and looked at Fate.

"Well good night Fate-san I hope that we'll meet again."

"Good-night as well Kagami-san. I hope that we can meet again to."

Finished with their farewells Kagami waved and headed back to her house, mobile ready to call home to explain why she was so late. Fate stayed outside the house until Kagami was out of sight then she walked into the house. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted with a grinning Nanoha with an expression that read "I know what happened". Fate blushed and closed the door behind her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"She seems quite nice," Nanoha said raising her eyebrows.

"S-She is you should meet her." Fate walked to the coat rack and hung up her coat. Then she headed upstairs to her room turning around before she went in.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Have a good sleep," Fate said smiling at Nanoha.

"Okay good-night," Nanoha said to Fate before she closed the door.

'_That's great Fate-chan you made another friend,'_ Nanoha thought to herself before she went back downstairs to the living room to send everyone else to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Wow that came out much longer than I had originally planned. Sorry if there were a few mistakes it took forever to type up and I corrected as much as I could without my brain frying. Also I realised that Kagami and Fate would have to get the train to get back to Fate's house but just go with what I wrote, I'm tired. I think that some of my characters were really OOC…I've only seen Nanoha StrikerS, but I know what happens in the first 2 seasons of Nanoha though! Kagami was really calm in this episode, not too strict or anything, but that's just a part of her personality that she rarely shows, and this is one of those times, so keep that in mind! Anyway what do you think for the first chapter? Do you like the story line? What pairings do you possibly want to see? Who is the man in the dream!? (Well I'm not telling you that :P) Leave a review and let me know, if I didn't have reviews I would drown in my own stomach acids which would have already dissolved my own stomach therefore leaving me to drown in a bubbling mess :(**** now we don't want that to happen do we? Also visit my Lucky Star forum and have a look at it and leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**A/N – Ok here's chapter 2! Yay! Hopefully the characters seem a bit more like themselves, if not I'm sorry! It's harder than it looks crossing two anime over. Just so you know when people introduce themselves or others in Japan they say the last name first then the first name. For your convenience I have put the first name first then the last name.**

**WARNING: Shoujo-ai fluff**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS…I'm trying to think of something funny to put after I write these disclaimers…**

**Monster**

Konata stood outside the train station a content look on her face. 2 hours ago she had gotten an ending in her game and she was very pleased with it – an H scene. She looked around and spotted the exact people she was looking for.

"Tsukasa! Kagamin!"

Their heads turned in her direction and then the girls walked over.

"Good-morning Kona-chan," Tsukasa greeted as she smiled at her friend.

"Good mornin' to you to Tsukasa. Mornin' Kagamin," Konata greeted as well.

"Oh you seem to be in a good mood. Did something happen?" Kagami asked noticing Konata's rather happy looking face.

"Yup, I got a brilliant ending for the game I bought yesterday," Konata replied smiling a full smile.

"I should've guessed." Kagami was half amused, half annoyed. It was amusing to watch how easily the otaku's mood was changed just by a couple of pictures and some text. But then again it Kagami really wished that she would use her enthusiasm on her school work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you guys later!" Kagami called out to Konata and Tsukasa as they split up to go to their homerooms. Kagami quickly made her way to her homeroom, not wanting to be late as she was class president. Taking her seat Kagami unpacked her things and looked out the window on her left. Kagami's desk was against the far side wall where the windows were. She quite liked her seat being there as she got to look out the window and watch the weather. Kagami's thoughts immediately went to the events from the previous night. Blood rushed to Kagami's cheeks. Since when did she make so much body contact with a person she barely knew? Suddenly bell rang bringing Kagami out of her thoughts. Everyone took there seats, some students leaving to go to their own homerooms. Faint whispers could be heard

"I heard that the transfer student is joining today."

"Yea, I also heard that there are 3 more transfer students. One of them is going to be in 3-A and the other two are going to be in first year."

"Oh I wonder what their like!"

'_4 transfer students? I've never heard of so many joining at once…' _Kagami thought to herself.

A minute later the homeroom teacher appeared, the students stopped their conversations and faced the teacher.

"Good morning everyone, today we have the transfer student joining today," the teacher started. No-one seemed to be surprised as word had already leaked.

"You can come in now Testarossa-san," he said facing the door.

'_Fate-san?!'_ Kagami shot her gaze to the door, eyeing it intensely. The door slid open and a girl walked in. Kagami breathed in when she saw long blonde hair and beautiful burgundy eyes.

'_Fate-san!'_ Kagami yelled in her head completely over taken with shock. She never thought that Fate would be joining her school let alone her class. But it made sense since she was within the catchment area for the school. Fate stood beside the teacher and looked at her class. She blushed, even though she had done this before, she was still shy at being the centre of attention. She had been exactly the same when she had joined Nanoha's class.

'_Nanoha'_ Fate said to herself, imagining her friends face.

"You can do it Fate-chan!" it said.

'_I can do this'_ Fate gulped.

Kagami began to breathe again after her initial shock. She smiled.

Fate stared at the back wall and said her rehearsed introduction.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fate Testarossa. I'm in your care." Fate bowed and looked back up.

"Testarossa-san had just moved here from Okinawa. Please be nice to her. Ah Hiiragi-san," the teacher said attracting Kagami's attention. Fate's eyes shot open.

'_Kagami-san?'_

"You can show Testarossa-san around and make sure she knows where everything is, since you are class president."

"Hai," Kagami said not unlocking her gaze from Fate's.

"Fate-san you may sit next to Hiiragi-san as no-one sits there."

"Hai." Fate bowed to the teacher then made her way over to her new seat. As she got Fate got closer and closer to Kagami she felt her face flush more than it was. Kagami too felt her face flush and her heart beat speed up. Sitting down Fate unpacked her things.

"Fate-san I didn't think that you would be joining Ryoo," Kagami said starting off a quick conversation before the teacher finished announcements. Fate turned to Kagami.

"Quite a surprise isn't it Kagami-san? I mean both of us being in the same class," Fate replied most of her blush gone.

"Yes well I look forward to working with you Fate-san."

"You as well Kagami-san." Both girls smiled at each other.

"Hiiragi-san!" the teacher called out immediately getting Kagami's attention.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered out unsure if she was being asked a question.

"Please pay attention. It's all very well making friends with Testarossa-san but you must pay attention when I am teaching," the teacher scolded, but lightly since Kagami was always getting high grades.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered out again embarrassed. Sniggering could be heard from around the classroom. Everyone in the class was shocked for many reasons:

1. The transfer student was very beautiful and no doubt she would become popular quickly.

2. Kagami had addressed her as Fate-san, and Fate had addressed Kagami as Kagami-san. They didn't address each other by their last names.

3. Kagami is never not paying attention, and here she is caught talking to the new student.

"Alright everyone that's enough, please open your textbooks to p156," the teacher called out to the class saving Kagami from further embarrassment. Fate mouthed 'sorry' to Kagami who just mouthed 'don't worry' back. Near the back of the classroom Misao just smirked to herself, Ayano knowing exactly what she was thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break time quickly came. Fate packed away her things and was about to go and locate Nanoha but she was stopped by some fellow classmates.

"Testarossa-san would you mind if we asked you some questions?" one girl asked, her eyes shining in admiration.

"Ahh n-not at all."

"Us too!" a boy shouted appearing behind the girls with several others.

"A-Ahh," stuttered out Fate, slightly nervous from all the attention.

"What's your favourite food?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"How come you call Hiiragi, Kagami?"

"Do you know her?"

"Are you forbidden lovers?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you know the other transfer students?"

"Are you naturally blonde?"

Fate sweat dropped.

"Umm I can only answer one of you at a time…"

"Answer me first!"

"No! Me!"

"Hey we were here first!"

Quickly the barely innocent questions were beginning to turn into an argument.

"Run! Hiiragi's coming and she looks pissed!" one of the boys called out, running. Everyone stopped arguing and looked around and indeed Kagami was coming towards them. Fate turned and watched the rest of the students who were not in the argument leave the classroom as well. Turning back around she was faced with Kagami, flames in her eyes.

"Uhh Kagami-san?"

"Honestly we get a new student and as soon as they get the chance they bombard them, what kind of manners do they have?! Also what was up with those questions?! Forbidden lovers?! When I get my hands on them I swear I'm gonna-"Kagami yelled but was soon caught off by Fate.

"Don't worry about it Kagami-san, they're just curious," Fate commented unfazed by her temper.

"But still that's no way to ask a question, and some of those questions were way over the top." Kagami blushed

'_Forbidden lovers?! Who came up with that!?'_

Fate blushed as well.

"Well I suppose your right about that…" Fate trailed off.

"Honestly sometimes I wish they would all act like their age," Kagami breathed out.

"Anyway Fate-san you want to see your friend do you not?" Kagami asked changing the subject. She had sufficiently calmed down and was thinking straight.

"Ehh? Well y-yea but…" Fate trailed off thinking about what had occurred seconds before.

"I thought so. Let's go I'll show you where she is," Kagami offered.

"T-Thank-you again," Fate bowed.

"Remember what I said last night?"

"Ahh! Sorry, this time I'll definitely remember. But it just feels like your always helping me out in some way."

"Well in that case, can you help me?"

"Of course! What do you want me to do?" Fate asked determined to pay back Kagami.

"Whenever I lose my temper will you stop me? You seem to be the only one who can," Kagami asked shyly. Fate was surprised at first but nodded.

"Well that's settled. Follow me I'll show you where her classroom is," Kagami said walking towards the door. Fate picked up her things and quickly followed behind Kagami, but she stopped when Kagami just stood outside the door.

"Is there something wrong Kagami-san?"

Fate got no answer, instead she just saw a shaking Kagami. Fate was puzzled at first but then she realised why Kagami was shaking, and with anger.

"They're coming! Move out of the way! Hiiragi's gonna flip if she knows that we've been eavesdropping!"

Without warning Kagami slid open the door and the students fell onto the ground with a thump. Fear was evident in every pair of eyes. Quickly they all got up and ran for their lives, yelling could be heard.

"Everyone the monster of 3-B is unleashed. RUN!"

"The monster has a tamer!"

"I'm too young to die!"

Kagami was about to go chase after them all when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking around she noticed Fate smiling at her.

"Would you mind explaining 'Monster'?" she asked.

Kagami sighed and replied

"Yea, I'll explain on the way." Both girls headed out of the classroom and down the corridor to go to 3-A.

"Basically my nickname is monster," Kagami started answering Fate's question.

"Why?" Fate asked curiously.

"It's because of my temper, that's why everyone is always scared of me."

Fate just blinked, and looked at Kagami who was smiling.

"Funny huh?" she joked.

"Kagami-san…that's…that's not funny at all. I don't think that they should name you something like that, after all it's completely the opposite of you," Fate stated stopping. Kagami stopped as well.

"Fate-san?"

"I heard that you were dangerous and scary. But I knew that they were all lies," Fate stated. Heads turned to face Kagami and Fate.

"Fate-san please stop," Kagami ordered, but nervously from all the attention they were receiving. Whispers could be heard from around the corridor. Suddenly out of nowhere, a group of 6 girls grabbed Fate and dragged her away quickly.

"Ehh?!" Fate squealed surprised. She saw Kagami look her way, locking their gazes, but then breaking it. Kagami did nothing to stop them.

'_Kagami-san, why does she look so sad? It must have to do with these girls,'_ Fate thought to herself. She was dragged into the girls bathroom where she was placed back on her feet.

"Who are you?" Fate immediately asked.

"Why did you take me away from Kagami-san?"

One of the girls stepped forward.

"We are very sorry about that Testarossa-san but believe me when I say that we did that for your own good. My name is Sakuya Himiko, class 3-D but please just call me Sakuya," the girl said introducing herself.

"For my own good? I don't understand what you mean by that," Fate explained confused.

"You seem to be very good friends with Hiiragi-san," a girl stated she to stepping forward.

"Yes, she's very kind," Fate said smiling.

"Kind? That was a good one!" Sakuya laughed, the other girls joining in. Fate just looked at them confused.

"How was that funny?"

All of the girls stopped laughing on cue from Sakuya.

'_Their leader'_ Fate told herself stating the obvious.

"Anyway Testarossa-san I advise that you stay away from Hiiragi, she's not one to make an acquaintance with," Sakuya said the bitterness obvious in her voice.

"Why is that?" Fate asked feeling her anger growing.

"I suspect that by now you must have heard her nickname, 'Monster' am I right?"

"Yes"

"Did she tell you why that's her nickname?"

"She said that people called her that because of her temper…" Fate answered looking at Sakuya with interest. Sakuya snorted

"Ha! The monster didn't completely lie!"

"Lie? What do you mean by that?" Fate was beginning to get scared.

"Well what she told you is half right, but those people are just playing with her, she knows that. But there is another reason she has that name, the original reason." Sakuya faced Fate directly and stared her in the eyes.

"Do you want to know?"

Fate just stared back, gulped then nodded her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Ok I decided that when I write long chapters I'm going to split it up, then post them separately. That way you don't lose your will to read, and it givs you a cliff hanger. So what did you think? I tried to put some humour in there, I don't know if it's funny though. Are my chapters too long? I somehow end up writing LOTS…:S How's the cliff hanger for you? Please leave a review! Or visit the forum.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blushing Tsundere's

**A/N – Ooooh what does Sakuya need to tell Fate? Hmm read and find out…**

**WARNING: The same as previous chapters unless I say otherwise. AKA Shoujo-ai fluff**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS… How would you like to dance with a potato?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blushing Tsundere's**

"_Do you want to know?"_

_Fate just stared back, gulped then nodded her head._

"I thought you so. It was two years ago when we were all in first year. Me and Hiiragi used to be in the same class, and we used to be quite good friends, in fact I used to even admire her. I don't even know what I saw in that monster… Anyway I brought in my video camera to get some clips of her. So I waited at the bottom of some stairs, and hid around the corner of the wall. I pointed my camera in the direction she was coming. There were two other people on the stairs, both of them were in our class. One of them was one of the best sport players in in the school, and even though he was only in first year he was very popular. His name was Shugo Kitamura. He came down the stairs right before Hiiragi so he was in front of her. They were both going down the stairs and then she did it."

"'It'?" Fate asked.

"She pushed him down the stairs, and I got all of it on tape," Sakuya explained. Fate gasped.

'_Kagami-san did?'_

"What happened after that?" Fate dared to ask.

"Takeo Itou, the boy who was heading up the stairs caught Kagami who faked falling. But Shugo fell down the stairs, he was rushed to hospital. After lying in a coma he woke up 2 months later and a week after that he started attending school again. He's in my class and still as popular as ever," Sakuya replied a sad look across her face.

"Now do you understand why it's better if you stay away from the monster?" Sakuya asked anger now on her face. Fate just stared blankly ahead of her.

"…But...Kagami-san would never…"

"Hurt anyone? As if. Testarossa-san it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Sakuya stated bluntly.

"Anyway Testarossa-san there is a school dance coming up and we can't wait to see how many people ask you to go to the dance with them," Sakuya teased. "You are going to become very popular, I can tell."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Nice talking to you Testarossa-san," Sakuya said as she began heading out of the bathroom "We hope to speak to you again," she finished before leaving the bathroom, heading to her next class. Fate got up quickly when she realised that the bell had rung. Picking up her bag, she raced to her next class, desperately hoping that she wouldn't be late.

'_Kagami-san wouldn't….would she? Kitamura-san is in class 3-D, maybe I should see what he looks like, before I ask him anything__'_ Fate shook her head as she arrived outside of the gym, she would think about this more at lunch time, she could talk to Nanoha about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting changed Fate joined the rest of her class, looking around she realised that she didn't see Kagami anywhere. Suddenly a voice came from behind her

"Looking for Hiiragi?"

Turning around Fate saw a girl with brown hair and a sort of fang.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Fate asked kindly.

"Yea she went to a student council meeting. She'll be there until lunch," the girl said smiling.

"Oh I'm Misao Kusakabe," Misao introduced herself quickly.

"It's a pleasure Kusakabe-san," Fate said bowing.

"Ahh Misao's fine, we're classmates anyway."

"Ok then Misao-san," Fate said changing the name.

"Anyway you and Hiiragi seem to be close, that's good," Misao said smiling. Then the teacher blew the whistle, stopping Fate and Misao's conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing perfectly, her arms in the air to signal the end of her performance Fate panted. There was a silence, which made Fate feel very nervous. Suddenly the gym was filled with cheering and whistling. Out of nowhere, girls surrounded Fate.

"Wow you're so cool!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"You're my new idol!"

Fate nervously laughed and tried to escape but she was surrounded, it was impossible to move when girls from 2 classes crowded around you.

"Umm…everyone could you please stop?" Fate asked but was not heard. The boys were still cheering, but from the spectators stand.

"Everyone! Stop this at once and please return to your stations!" the teacher's voice yelled, but was lost among the racket caused by the students. Fate began to "drown" in the crowd of fan girls.

"I believe that she said stop!" A voice yelled loudly, louder than all of the cheers. Everyone immediately shut their mouths and quickly went back to their stations. They sat down and just looked on at Fate and the person who had yelled at them. Fate turned around to thank whoever had stopped the stampede of girls, but she immediately froze. Standing at the entrance of the gym, which was the opposite side of the gym from Fate was Kagami and 4 other student council members, three of them looked scared except for one of them.

"Kagami-san…" Fate whispered out.

"Everyone please listen to the teacher!" Kagami yelled out again. Everyone was silent, Kagami smiled then finished "Otherwise he won't get paid!"

People smiled and laughed, few didn't.

'_Even though everyone is scared of her temper, they really like her anyway,'_ Fate thought to herself smiling. When she looked back at the entrance she realised that Kagami had left as well as the other members.

"Ok everyone let's stop here for today!" the teacher called out dismissing everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime arrived, the bell ringing to tell the students that they had 45 minutes until classes started again. Fate packed up her things and went over to Misao.

"Umm, Misao-san would you mind showing me where classroom 3-A is?" Fate asked.

"3-A? Sure! Just a sec let me grab Ayano!" Misao exclaimed energetically rushing over to her friend, and returning to Fate with Ayano behind her.

"Ok let's go!"

"Thank-you." Fate bowed as Misao pointed out Nanoha's class.

"Don't worry, anyway see you later!" Misao waved off as she ran down the hall Ayano being dragged behind. Fate sweat dropped as she faintly heard Ayano say "Slow down Misao-chan…" Fate then looked inside 3-A's classroom. It was fairly crowded, scanning the room, Fate saw Nanoha. Sighing with relief Fate walked into the classroom.

"Nanoha!" she called out loud enough for her friend to hear. The brunette turned around when she heard her name being called.

"Ahh! Fate-chan!" she exclaimed immediately getting up and wrapping her friend in a hug. Fate flushed from the sudden affection, and blushed even deeper when she realised people were staring at them.

"Nanoha, everyone is staring..." Fate nervously commented.

"Nyahaha, that's ok, this way they know that your mine," Nanoha teased, releasing Fate. Fate swore that she was going to die of embarrassment.

"You've got yourself quite a tsundere Nanoha, I'm almost jealous!" suddenly commented a voice. Fate looked up and saw a small blue haired girl. Fate just looked at her confused.

'_Tsundere? What's that?'_ Fate asked herself.

"Ahh Fate-chan this is Konata Izumi, we sit next to each other. Konata this is Fate Testarossa my best friend," Nanoha said to both Fate and Konata introducing them to one another.

"Nice to meet you Fate, please call me Konata," Konata greeted.

"Pleased to meet you too Konata-san," Fat greeted back.

"How's your first day going so far?" Konata asked immediately settling in.

"Umm…pretty good. It's a bit overwhelming though," Fate replied honestly. She grabbed a seat and placed next to the desk where Konata and Nanoha were currently sitting.

"Yea I know what you mean!" Konata exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes.

"You feel like that everyday," a voice suddenly stated. Fate and Nanoha looked and saw Kagami.

"I can't help it Kagamin, school is so boring!" Konata protested not even needing to turn around to see who it was.

"How would you know? All you do is sleep in class."

"I fall asleep because it's so boring!"

"No you fall asleep because you stay up all night playing games!"

"Well that's half true…Anyway I'm not going to learn to do my schoolwork if you keep letting me come around to your house, to copy," Konata teased. Kagami blushed

"S-Shut up! I'm just helping you so that you don't fail!" Kagami defended herself blushing even more. Konata quickly disappeared from her seat and was up next to Kagami, rubbing their faces together. Kagami looked like she was about to blow from embarrassment. Fate just looked on shocked, Nanoha just nervously laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Kagami yelled moving herself away from Konata and to a seat.

"Aww there's no need to be embarrassed Kagamin!" Konata teased. Kagami just ignored her, as best as she could. Looking up she saw Nanoha.

"Ahh sorry about that. Wait a second, I saw you last night!"

"Oh yea! Hiiragi-san!" Nanoha squealed happily.

"Kagami works fine," Kagami said smiling.

"Oh ok then! You can call me Nanoha."

"Oh Fate-san it's seems you managed to find your way here," Kagami said speaking to Fate.

"Y-Yes, Misao-san brought me here 5 minutes ago," Fate answered.

"…Sorry about earlier," Kagami apologised, not looking Fate in the eyes.

"I-It's no problem…" Fate stuttered out, her mind going back to break time. Sensing the tension Konata quickly blurted out

"Nice weather huh?"

"Where did that come from?" Kagami asked bluntly.

"Well I was thinking why do we have to go school on such a good day? It's unfair!"

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway because you would spend all day inside your house." Kagami sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well I was thinking of coming around to your house, to have some alone time with you," Konata suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You mean copying my homework?"

"Of course! But who says that I didn't just want to spend time with you…all alone…in your room…maybe I might even stay overnight…"

Kagami just blushed for all she was worth.

"Aww Kagamin, you're such a tsundere!" Konata teased, poking Kagami. Kagami looked very embarrassed but annoyed.

'_Wow, Konata-san isn't scared at all, she's even teasing Kagami-san,'_ Fate thought to herself. Ever since Sakuya had told her about Kagami, Fate suddenly acted different around her. It wasn't that she was scared, more that she was confused. Kagami seemed like a genuinely nice person, but lots of people seem to dislike her. Sure she had a temper, but no-one was ever brave enough to stand up to her, and right in front of her Kagami was blushing from being **teased** by Konata.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called her friends name worried.

"Ahh yes?" Fate quickly answered coming out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out," Nanoha said.

"I'm fine, really. Sorry to worry you, I was just thinking." Nanoha just looked at Fate and then hugged her again.

"You're so silly!"

Fate blushed again, but hugged her friend back.

"Konata where are Tsukasa and Miyuki? Aren't they going to have lunch?" Kagami asked her otaku friend.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about that! Minami told Miyuki that she was getting two new girls in her class so Miyuki went to go introduce herself, and to make sure that they were fine. So Tsukasa decided to tag along," Konata explained.

"Ahh ok"

"How long to you two plan on hugging?" Konata suddenly asked Nanoha and Fate who were still embracing each other. They immediately broke apart slightly blushing.

"Nyahaha I guess it's normal for us to hug so long," Nanoha replied.

'_And I just wanted to make sure Fate-chan was ok'_ Nanoha commented to herself.

"You guys must be really old friends," Konata observed.

"Yea we've known each other for about 10 years now," Nanoha said thinking back to where she and Fate became friends.

"Wow that's amazing," Kagami said shocked "Me and Konata have only known each other for about two years, this will be our third year," Kagami informed. Kagami saw that Konata was smirking at her, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"What?"

"You make it sound like we're married or at least a couple."

"S-Shut up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow so you and Lanster-san are best friends?" Yutaka innocently asked.

"Yup pretty much!" Subaru answered smiling.

"That's very nice," Miyuki said.

"Not as much as you think it is when you have to look after this fool," Tia commented sighing.

"That's my Tia!" Subaru squealed.

"Be quiet!" Tia ordered, "Excuse me I'm going to the bathroom," she finished. Standing up she began heading out of the classroom.

"Do you know where it is?" Tsukasa asked making sure that the new student knew where she was going.

"Yes, but thank-you for the offer," Tiana thanked heading out of the classroom and down the hall.

As Tiana came out of the bathroom she decided to look around the school a bit. She searched around the first floor and then decided to have a peak at the second year's floor.

'_Well this floor is boring…I wonder what the third year's floor is like.'_ Tiana went back to the staircase and headed one more floor up. At first she was slightly nervous but she continued on her way since she had gotten there anyway.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Tiana turned around and saw a senior boy looking at her.

"Ahh no, I just transferred and I'm looking around," she answered.

"Oh in that case would you like a tour?" the boy asked

"Ahh no it's okay-"

"Come on there's still 15 minutes until classes start again and I can show you some secret places,"the boy persuaded.

"Well then I suppose so…" Tiana trailed off

"Great then let's start at the very top of the school," he said walking back down the hall. Tiana rushed after him.

"Oh I've not introduced myself. My name is Takeshi Narita."

"Nice to meet you Narita-sempai, my name is Tiana Lanster."

They headed up another flight of stairs.

"Umm Narita-sempai where are we going?" Tiana asked confused as they reached the top of the stairs faced with a locked door.

"The roof of course!" he answered pulling out a key and unlocking the door.

"How come you have a key?"

"Oh that's because I'm part of the student council." Holding open the door Takeshi beckoned Tiana through the door. Slightly blushing Tiana walked onto the roof. It was a warm, beautiful day so the roof was the perfect place to be. Tiana walked right up to the fence and gazed out onto the city.

"You get such a great view from here…"

"I thought that you might like it," Takeshi said in response. He closed the door and then relocked it. Tiana suddenly got a bad feeling when she heard the door lock.

"Narita-sempai why did you lock the door?" she asked trying not to let a tone of suspicion enter her voice. He just smiled back to her and said

"Well we don't anyone interrupting us do we?"

"Huh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami left 3-A's classroom 10 minutes before the bell rang, she had a paper to hand back to the student council. After finishing her errand Kagami had 8 minutes to kill. Deciding to wander around Kagami checked around the school to make sure everything was in order. She headed to the staircase to start her quick check of the school, Kagami looked up at the door to the roof.

'_Only student council members can get up there so I don't need to che- What was that!?'_ Kagami screamed in her head when saw not one but **two** shadows in front of the door.

'_Maybe two of them went up…' _Kagami suggested to herself.

'_I'll check just in case though…'_

Kagami headed up the stairs. Pulling out the key to the roof she unlocked the door.

"No! Get away!" a girl's voiced screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – :-O What's all the commotion on the roof about? Spilt milk? Doesn't seem so FateXKagami now does it? I have a huge list of pairings that could be in this fic so hold on tight for the angst, maybe even surprise pairings! Well that kind of depends on how the story goes. I don't want to be one of those authors who demands reviews or anything so……I'll just blackmail you all! Muahaha! Not really I'm just playing with your minds, but believe it or not, reviews are actually really nice to receive, it makes it feel like people are actually reading your story. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Protect Her

**A/N - Well here's chapter 4 of Lucky StarS! Hopefully your enjoying the story so far. I've not fully decided on the pairings so you'll just have to wait and find out :P Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Konata teasing Kagami **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS...When life gets hard, contemplate a cracked egg, they know exactly how you feel. You know CRACKING as in under pressure XD**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Will Protect Her**

_"No! Get away!" a girl's voice screamed._

Kagami immediately opened the door and ran onto the roof. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear the girl. Staying quiet Kagami quickly hid around the side of the building that she was on. She peered around the corner and what she saw shocked her. There was a beautiful young girl being violated by this guy. She couldn't identify his face as he had his face crammed in the girl's chest.

"Stop this at once! I am reporting you to the principal, this behaviour is not acceptable!" Kagami shouted at the boy appearing from behind the corner. The ginger haired girl looked happy, yet scared at the same time. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. The boy grunted both in annoyance and surprise.

"How did you get up here only student council mem-" he started but was cut off when he looked up to see his worst nightmare "Ahh Hi-Hiiragi-s-san y-y-y-you look well" he stuttered. He got no response just a glare that could kill. Scared, he ran away down off the roof and out of the school.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Kagami asked softly not wanting to scare the girl anymore. Smiling gently she held out her hand towards the girl. A moment passed, the girl lunged herself at Kagami and began crying into her shoulder.

'_Poor girl, she didn't deserve that. I will definetely catch Takeshi.'_

"Your name is Tiana right?" Kagami asked after the girl had quickly settled down, recovering from her initial shock. The girl looked up at Kagami and nodded.

"Yes. I believe that we met briefly last night," Tiana commented.

"Yes, we did. But more importantly, Tiana-san are you okay?"

"I think so," Tiana said trying to feel for any injuries. She winced when she felt pain go through her wrists.

'_That must have been when he held my wrists,'_ Tiana commented to herself.

"Let me see your wrists," Kagami ordered. Tiana reluctantly showed Kagami the bruises. Kagami gasped gently holding the bruised ligements.

"He will pay for this, you can count on it," Kagami told Tiana her anger evident.

"Umm thank-you very much Hiiragi-sempai," Tiana thanked blushing. Kagami again smiled at Tiana.

"Don't worry, it's my job. Plus I can't just leave someone as pretty as you to get attacked like that can I?"

Tiana flushed

_'P-Pretty? Me?' _

Kagami stood up, looking at her watch. 5 minutes until the bell rang.

"Will you be okay for afternoon classes? I can write a note to excuse you," Kagami offered.

"No, it's okay I'll be fine. Thank-you so much for everything," Tiana said bowing deeply.

"No problem, we should probably get going before we're late," Kagami said walking towards the door that took you off of the roof. Tiana nodded her head in agreement and followed Kagami. After locking the door and heading down the stairs, Tiana froze.

"What's wrong Tiana-san? Do you not feel well?"

"No that's not the problem..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know where history is..." She nervously laughed.

"What class are you?" Kagami asked.

"1-A."

"I'll show you where you classroom is," Kagami said.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to be late because of me..."

"Yes I'm sure! If we don't go now then I really will be late!" Kagami joked walking down the corridor to a flight of stairs going down. Tiana followed not wanting to get lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tia! What took you so long?!" Subaru exclaimed leaping out of her seat to meet her friend at the door.

"Ahh well...umm..." Tia mumbled out not wanting to think back to what had happened.

"She got lost and headed up to the thirs year's floor," Kagami quickly covered. Tiana looked up at Kagami and smiled.

'_Thank-you'_ she thought _'Thank-you'_

"Ahh Kagami-san!"a small salmon haired girl called.

"Yutaka, how are you?" Kagami asked kindly.

"Very good thank-you, and yourself?"

"Very well. You seem to be getting along well with Subaru-san," Kagami observed after seeing Yutaka, Mianmi, Patricia and Hiyori laughing with Subaru.

"Yes and Tiana-san as well!" Yutaka squealed happily.

"Well I have to get going to my next class before the bell goes. Have a good afternoon," Kagami said turning to leave.

"Umm Kagami-sempai?" Tiana asked quickly before Kagami left.

"Yes?"

"Thank-you!" Tiana bowed again.

"Really it's no problem," Kagami said then left. Tiana watched as Kagami walked away.

"How could you get lost? You could have just re-traced your steps!" Subaru suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

"Shut up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signalling to students that afternoon classes were now going to start. Kagami sighed as she saw that people were still arriving in her classroom. Within a minute, all the students had arrived and were sitting in a chair which was part of a semi circle of chairs. The teacher arrived and silenced the students.

"I'm am sorry for the last minute changes but your classes will be changed for this week. The principal has decided that for the rest of this week, all years will be having a drama workshop," he announced. Whispered conversations broke out.

"So, if everyone could please calmly line up, we will proceed to the running track outside," he finished. Students assembled in a single file line and they were lead out to the running track. They were the 5th class to arrive, the second third year class. They were rowed up infront of a stage that seemed to have been quickly put together. 10 minutes passed, all classes had arrived.

"Everyone please may I have your attention." The voice echoed as it came out of the speakers which were attached to the microphone. Heads turned and mouths closed as they all watched the pricipal.

"I am sorry about the suddenness of this event, but you may think of this as an activity more than work. As you may have heard from your teachers, this is going to be a drama workshop. It will run from this afternoon to Friday afternoon. You and a partner will be making a five minute act, you will them perform this act to a student council member which I will assign in a minute. The top ten acts from each year will then peform on Friday to the rest of the school and the public. There will be a prize for the winning act."

Excited and nervous whispers could be heard. Ryoo was a popular school so there was no doubt that there would be a lot of public coming.

"If you wish to invite friends or family then feel free to do so. The school will be open to the public at 10am, Friday. Now I will name the student council representitive for each year. The representitive for the junior's is Yuki Satou, 1-C," the principal announced. There was clapping and cheering as the girl made her way onto the stage, where she was given a folder containing all of the information about the event. Then the girl faced all of the students and bowed.

"For the second year's the representitive is Ken Ayase, 2-D."

There was more clapping and cheering as Ken made his way onto the stage. He copied Yuki's actions, and bowed.

"And finally for the senior's the representitive is Kagami Hiiragi, 3-B."

Kagami stood up and made her way to the stage, she wasn't that nervous, as she had already been informed. There was clapping, but no cheering. Some hisses and whispers could be heard.

"She probably threatened the principal."

"I'm not going near her."

"She put a guy in a coma."

Kagami winced at the words. Suddenly a voice yelled out

"Woo! Go Kagamin! You don't look fat, so don't worry!"

Kagami faltered in her walking, nearly tripping.

'_Konata!'_ she mentally screamed. She could hear nearly everyone laughing, making her blush. If people weren't laughing then they were gasping, surprised at the sudden outburst. Then she heard some of the teacher's trying not to laugh which made her blush even harder. She thanked the principal when he handed her the folder. She turned and faced the laughing crowd and bowed, trying to hide her face as much as possible. Walking out of the spotlight Kagami sighed.

'_I'm going to kill her later!'_

"Moving on," the principal said, trying not to laugh "If you have any questions please ask your representitive's. You will now all collect in to your respectful year's. Second year's will be going into the hall, since there is not enough space out here for all year's to practise. Once you are at your assigned area please select one partner and begin brain storming your idea. It can be about anything, but please be within common sense. I can't wait to see some of your acts on Friday. Good luck!" the principal finished dismissing the students. He turned to face the 3 representitives

"Now you may all pick one person to help you, they must be fine with them not going to be able to act. They will help you decide who the top ten are," he said smiling.

"Hai," they all echoed.

"Good, now go have fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly making her way down from the stage, Kagami rushed past fellow third year's trying to find someone in particular.

"Konata!" she yelled out spotting the blue haired girl. People turned there heads, quickly distancing themselves from the "monster" of 3-B who did not look happy at all. Konata turned at her name being called.

"Ahh Kagamin!" she happily exclaimed. Everyone was watching them, wanting to see what would happen to the girl who had angered the monster. They all looked on, scared for the short girl.

"What was that all about!?" Kagami screamed her face flushing all over again.

"'That'? I don't know what you are talking about..." Konata teased smirking. Some people gasped, Kagami looked **very** angry. Fate took a step forward to stop Kagami from doing anything rash but she was stopped. Turning around to see who had stopped her she was faced with a tall pink haired girl, and a girl with the exact same coloured hair as Kagami.

"Don't worry, Onee-chan would never hurt Konata," the purple haired girl said smiling.

"I agree Kagami-san likes Konata alot even if she doesn't admit it," the pink haired girl agreed.

"Umm who are you two?" Fate asked curious. They seemed to know alot about Kagami.

"My name is Tsukasa Hiiragi, I am Kagami's twin," Tsukasa introduced herself bowing.

"My name is Miyuki Takara, I am a friend of Kagami-san and a fellow student council member. Please call us by our first names," Miyuki bowed.

'_Oh yeah she was the only one who didn't look afraid of Kagami when she yelled when we were all in the gym...'_ Fate thought back to earlier that day.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fate Testarossa."

"Yes we have heard about you. You seem to be very popular," Miyuki complimented smiling.

"T-Thank-you," Fate stuttered out embarassed.

"Just don't blurt random stuff out!"

Fate turned back to face Kagami and Konata. They were attracting more attention to themselves.

"Aww but I was just saying the truth!" Konata pouted playfully.

"S-Shut-up!" Kagami shrieked embarrassed by the compliment.

"Oooh does that mean that you actually lost some weight?" Konata asked resting her head on Kagami's shoulder from behind. Kagami turned tomato red from the close contact.

"M-Maybe..." Kagami confessed. She shivered when Konata whispered in her ear, her breath warm and tingly.

"Well then maybe I can see the evidence later."

Kagami "exploded" from the amount of blood rushing to her face. Tsukasa and Miyuki giggled when they saw this, used to seeing this happen. Everyone else just seemed to be in a state of shock. Konata seemed to have a content, cat like look on her face.

"You're such a tsundere!"

"I've already told you to stop calling me that!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone!" Kagami called out attracting the attention of all of the third year's.

"You are allowed to choose your own partner so please do so and begin brainstorming as quickly as you can!"

After listening to their representitive the third year's quickly tried to find a friend. Fate and Nanoha quickly located each other and stood next to each other. But they were quickly interrupted by a boy.

"Excuse me, Testarossa-san?"

Fate turned around. The boy was very handsome. His physique could only be described as desirable, not too little muscle and not too much. He had tousled hair that only few boys could pull off, he was one of them. Both Nanoha and Fate blushed.

"Y-Yes?" Fate asked trying not to concentrate on his eyes and hair too much. He had a beautiful shade of light green for his hair and a striking dark green for his eyes.

"Do you have a partner?" he asked calmly, smiling.

"Ahh well that is..." she started but was quickly interrupted by Nanoha.

"No she doesn't."

"Well in that case, would you care to be my partner?" he asked smiling. Fate looked at Nanoha first, receiving a smile and a nod.

"I would be honoured," she answered smiling back at him. Girls were heard gasping, Fate just looked around confused.

"Kitamura-kun just asked Testarossa-san to be his partner!"

"They're the perfect couple!"

"Kitamura-kun is so handsome!"

"Testarossa-san looks beautiful!"

Fate looked looked at the boy next to her.

'_So this is Shugo Kitamura! Well I can see why he is popular.'_

"Well shall we begin Testarossa-san?" Shugo asked.

"Yes, let's begin Kitamura-san," Fate replied.

"Just call me Shugo, no need to be formal right?"

"H-Hai. Then please call me Fate."

"Sure thing Fate-san." He smiled, more squealing could be heard.

"Did you hear that?! They're calling each other by their first names!"

"Ohh! They're so cute together!"

Fate flushed, she was not used to all the attention. Shugo on the other hand looked like he couldn't even hear them. Next to each other, they began walking over to Kagami.

'_Huh? Why are we heading towards Kagami-san? This isn't good,'_ Fate panicked in her head. She wasn't sure how thin the ice was between these two. Looking over at Shugo he was still smiling. Fate looked around her and saw the that the the fan girls looked angry. They obviously didn't want Shugo going anywhere near Kagami. Kagami saw that Shugo and Fate were coming towards her so she stopped her conversation with Konata who had declared herself Kagami's partner. Stopping infront of Kagami and Konata, Shugo smilied.

"Good afternoon Konata-san, Kagami-san."

'_Hmm? He calls them both by their first names...'_

"Good afternoon Shugo-kun, got yourself a good partner huh?" Konata smiled back.

"Yes, I feel unworthy," he replied.

Fate blushed feeling highly complimented.

"Good afternoon Shugo, Fate-san," Kagami greeted.

"Good afternoon Kagami-san," Fate greeted back.

_'Well it's going well so far.'_

"Good afternoon Kagami-san," Shugo said continuing his greetings.

"I take it that you have come here for your sheet?" Kagami asked in a mono tone voice.

"Yes."

"Here you go." Kagami handed him a sheet which was a planner for an act.

"Thank-you." He took the sheet of paper and bowed. Kagami just nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked off Konata following her. Shugo sighed

"Still the same as always," he commented to himself. Fate was confused, wasn't he mad at Kagami?

"Umm Shugo-kun, I know that it is not my business but aren't you mad at Kagami-san?" Fate asked nervously.

"Mad at her? Why would I be mad at her?" he asked confused.

"Well you know because of the incident two years ago..." she trailed off. He just smiled at Fate and said

"I could never be mad at her." He turned and watched as Kagami walked further away. "Because...I made a promise to myself, before that incident ever happened."

"What did you promise?"

"I will protect her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - ...Was that a good chapter? I thought that it was ok. Maybe not one of the best. Silly Konata embarrassing Kagami infront of everyone. Well I hope that you enjoyed it as much as possible, I'll try and update ASAP, I've got a science and english test to prepare for!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Magician

**A/N – Well you guys seem to like the story so far :)**** I hope my story is interesting enough, I still feel like I'm writing not that well.**

**WARNING: Shoujo-ai fluff. (Ok I think you get the idea by now, if any thing really changes then I'll say.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS…Ok let's try some quotes this time. **

I don't like the terms "housewife" and "homemaker" I prefer to be called "Domestic Goddess"... it's more descriptive.** Roseanne Barr**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm a Magician**

_"I could never be mad at her." He turned and watched as Kagami walked further away. "Because...I made a promise to myself, before that incident ever happened."_

_"What did you promise?"_

_"I will protect her."_

Fate just stared back, confused.

"Come on I'll explain to you. We should just probably go somewhere quieter," Shugo said pointing out the fan girls. Fate nodded. They made their way over to a bench which was shaded from the sun by a tree. Sitting down Fate felt her stomach turning.

'_Why do I get the feeling that he's going to tell me something…big?'_

Shugo looked ahead of him, where students were working and brainstorming on their acts.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think so Fate-san?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, it is," Fate agreed. Silence fell again.

"Fate-san I feel that I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you. I'm not sure if you'll believe me. But it has to do with how I met Kagami-san."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Fate softly smiled to him.

"I'll believe you anyway."

He smiled back at her.

"Thanks. It's just that it seems a bit crazy."

"Don't worry, tell me," Fate gently encouraged. There was no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth. She saw it in his eyes.

"Well to put it basically, I'm a magician."

Fate gasped.

'_He's a magician as well?!'_

"You don't believe me right?" he sighed out, "well I can't blame you."

"N-No I believe you. It's just that…"

Shugo's eyebrows went up, curiosity gripped him.

"It's just that?"

"Well I'm a magician as well, so I was slightly shocked," Fate revealed.

"Really?" Shugo asked, unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Yes."

He decided to test it.

'_Can you hear this Fate-san?'_ he said in his head. There was no reply. He sighed in defeat.

"You can't communicate with me right?" Fate smirked.

"That's because I just got transported here with 5 other co-workers and we can't communicate for about another 5 hours," Fate informed.

"Ahh that would make sense. Fate-san who do you work for?" Shugo asked.

"Oh I work for Section Six of the Time-Space Administration Bureau," she said.

"I work with the TSAB as well, but I work in the Navy cruiser Arthra."

"My brother is the commanding officer of that cruiser!" Fate exclaimed.

"Wow, you're his sister?" Shugo asked shocked.

"Yup!"

Both smiled, they had never expected any of that to have happened.

"Anyway, back to the main story, and how I met Kagami-san," Shugo said continuing their conversation from earlier.

"I sent here by your brother, he had received a request from HQ that there was an unusually high reading of magic in this area. Since he had extra people to spare, he sent me. I was slightly annoyed at first since I wanted to be on the front lines, but an order's an order, so of course I came. That was two and a half year's ago actually. I was told that since I was too young to attend high school, and it was pointless to send me to middle school, I was told to look around for the source of magic. I did so, but I came up with nothing. I had searched for 5 months and I had found nothing. I reported back to HQ and they told me that I was to stay here until the high reading of magic was located. I was happy but sad at the same time. Sad because I would have to stay until I had successfully located the magic, but happy because since I was going to be here for a while I had something to do now with my days. I had everything I needed for school, so I just went. HQ had already filled out my application form, so I was fine there. That's when I met her."

"You mean Kagami-san?"

Shugo just nodded his head then continued.

"I was placed in class 1-B. We met all of our teachers that we would be seeing for the rest of our high school days. In the morning we assigned jobs like class president, health monitor you know what I mean. I wasn't really paying attention, until I heard her voice. She had said "I will try my hardest to be class president." I remember every word. There was something about her that attracted me. Her voice, dominant yet caring. Her hair, light yet dark. Her eyes, deep yet bright. That was when I made the promise to myself, that I would protect her. I hadn't even realized that she sat next to me until she sat back down. I told her "I'm looking forward to working with you." and she simply smiled and repeated what I had said. That was how I first met Kagami-san. We became pretty friendly with each other. But then 'that' incident happened about 2 months later. We were both coming down the stairs after I had helped take some papers to the teacher's lounge. Something didn't feel right when I was standing at the top of the steps, so I went first, not wanting Kagami-san to get hurt. The last thing I remember about that time was Kagami-san screaming then I was surrounded by blackness. That was when I fell down the stairs and into a coma," Shugo finished.

"It sounded like you and Kagami-san were quite good friends," Fate commented letting the new information sink in.

"We were, but after I returned to school I realized just how bad our friendship was hurt. She would avoid me; she even got her seat place changed. I could hear people whisper about her behind her back. Nasty comments, so nasty they made you want to throw up. I would try and comfort her, speak to her, tell her that it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't, the words wouldn't form. One night I gathered up my courage and I went over to her house. I told her that it wasn't her fault, it never was. She smiled at me and thanked me. But I could tell she was lying, when she smiled the light in her eyes wasn't there; her smile didn't reach her eyes. That was the last time in a while that I saw her smile, even if it wasn't a real smile. But then one day at break time, everyone got a shock. Konata-san came into the classroom and yelled

"Kagamin! Let me copy your homework!" It was a sight to see. No-one ever approached Kagami-san, let alone give her a pet name. But I was happy, she was making friends. From then on Konata-san has always been at her side. I noticed how Kagami-san began smiling again, laughing. I only have Konata-san to thank. She did a better job than I could have ever done. For me, being able to see Kagami-san smile again is enough." Shugo sighed, he had finished.

"Do you _like_ her?" Fate asked, breaking the silence.

"Ahh," he said, "I do."

"Then you've got to try harder."

"Huh?" Shugo turned and looked at Fate in the eyes.

"Well you have to try your hardest; you can't just give up like that."

"But, she-."

"It has nothing to do with her. It's all about what you do. Do you want to try? Do you want to become friends again? Or do you just want to give up?" Fate asked. She wanted to help Shugo, he seemed to sad, not being able to talk to Kagami at all.

"I want to try, I really do," he answered.

Fate smiled "Good, that's all that matters."

Shugo sighed out amused.

"I can see why Kagami-san took a liking to you. You love helping others don't you?"

"Ahh w-well t-that is…" Fate stuttered out embarrassed. Shugo laughed at her reaction.

"Well Fate-san, do you have any ideas for an act?" Shugo asked changing the subject.

"Not as yet, I'm sorry," Fate apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I was just seeing if you had any ideas because I have none at all!" Shugo exclaimed, smiling.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging ideas, in the end they couldn't think of anything that was good enough. Then the bell rung, releasing students until the next morning. Agreeing that they would both think about some ideas over night, they said good-bye to each other, and then left to go meet up with their friends.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha's voice called out.

"Ahh Nanoha, how was your first day?" Fate asked after letting Nanoha catch her breath after running to meet up with Fate.

"It was great!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"That's good," Fate said.

"How about you Fate-chan?"

"I had fun," Fate informed smiling.

"Mou, Fate-chan is that all you've got to say?"

"But I'm telling the truth, it was fun."

"Well if you had fun then its fine!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we going today?" Kagami asked, sighing out.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the cake buffet but you seem to be avoiding food lately" Konata teased.

"What are you trying to im-," Kagami began to argue but, suddenly she felt a wave of pain wash over her. Dropping her bag, clutching her hand to her chest, Kagami stumbled against a wall.

"Kagami?!" Konata yelled surprised. It was happening again. No matter how hard Konata tried, she couldn't stop it. But these attacks seemed to be happening more frequently.

"I-I'm fine," Kagami stuttered out, heavily leaning on the wall.

"No you're not! Kagami you know what happens if you try and do anything in this condition!" Konata yelled at her friend, quickly dropping her own things to catch Kagami. As soon as Konata had her arms around Kagami, she collapsed into the smaller girl's arms.

"K-Kona…" Kagami didn't finish her sentence, falling unconscious.

"Kagami…" Konata whispered out.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying to stop this from happening to you."

Konata gently placed Kagami against the wall, quickly grabbing her and Kagami's bags. Taking out her mobile, Konata punched in some numbers and clicked call.

"Yui-nee-chan, it happened again…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Well that took a**** twist, and it was shorter than usual. Anyways thanks for all of your reviews so far! They make me feel like writing a new chapter, maybe I'll be able to type and post up the next chapter in one or two days… Keep an eye out! Well you won't need to if you put this on story alert, obviously. Leave me a review! **


	6. Chapter 6: An Angel of the Earth

**A/N – Sorry that it's taken so long to update! You may have noticed that I posted a new story in Lucky Star, so I focused on writing that for 1-2 days. But something freaky happened to me. You know how in my story Shugo fell down the stairs and went into a coma? Well, after I updated last, the next morning I fell down the stairs in my house, 15 of them maybe, and it really hurt. I didn't go into a coma; I just bruised my back, and hurt from the back of my knees all the way up to the top of my back. I just came back from skiing so sorry if it seems a bit sloppy, I'm tired. P.S- I'm changing Yui-nee-chan to Yui-nee-san because that's the correct version!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS! **

**Ok instead of quotes I'm putting something about me. I like yaki soba...a lot**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Angel of the Earth**

"_Yui-nee-san, it happened again…"_

Konata sat against the wall, Kagami's head on her lap. Gently pulling up the jacket Konata had placed on Kagami, Konata stroked the girl's hair.

'_She looks so cute when she's asleep…'_ Konata mentally noted. Placing her hand on Kagami's chest, Konata channelled some healing energy into Kagami. A blue light shone from her hand, but faded away after Konata finished healing Kagami. Suddenly steps could be heard, approaching them. Konata looked up. Standing above her was a shocked looking junior girl.

"Hey, isn't your name Tiana"? Konata asked, recognising the girl from Yutaka's description.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?" Tiana asked, surprised.

"Yutaka told me about you," Konata replied.

"U-umm, I'm sorry!" Tiana suddenly apologised, bowing.

"Huh? Why?" Konata asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

"W-Well I followed you and Hiiragi-sempai; I wanted to thank her again. But then she suddenly fainted, and then you…" Tiana trailed off. Konata froze, but quickly relaxed.

"About that, can you keep it a secret?" Konata asked.

"Yes! Of course! I understand how you feel!" Tiana squealed.

"You understand how I feel?" Konata repeated.

"A-Ahh well, you see, umm, I'm a magician…" Tiana explained.

"Wow, that's surprising!" Konata exclaimed.

"Umm does Hiiragi-sempai know?" Tiana asked, apprehensively.

"Kagami? No, she doesn't. But it's better off that way, I don't want to drag her into anything that could endanger her," Konata replied.

"…You really care about her don't you?" Tiana asked, after seeing the look in Konata's eyes, the tone in her voice.

"Of course! Someone has to watch over this silly girl!" Konata smiled.

"Hey, you live with Fate, Nanoha and Subaru right? Konata asked, bursting to ask a question.

"Yes, why?"

"Are they magicians as well?" Konata asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

"I-I don't think that I really have the right to tell you…" Tiana trailed off nervously.

"So that means they are," Konata noted out loud.

"Hey! I haven't even told you that yet!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Oh, but you just did," Konata teased, sticking her tongue out. Tiana blushed, cursing at herself for letting the others get found out so easily.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Konata assured, emphasising the won't and anyone. Tiana sighed. Suddenly the sound of an engine filled the air. Yui had arrived. Quickly getting out of the car, she rushed over to Kagami.

"Did you heal her?" she asked Konata, checking the purple haired girl for injuries.

"Yes, she'll be fine. I need you to take her home, tell her parents what happened," Konata ordered. Yui nodded, agreeing. Picking up Kagami, making sure that she wouldn't wake the girl, she turned around and began heading back to her car. She spotted Tiana.

"Who are you?" Yui asked.

"My name's Tiana Lanster, I'm a friend of Hiiragi-sempai. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret about being a magician," Tiana quickly replied. Yui just looked at her for a moment then at Konata. She laughed,

"You know, I prefer the sound of mage rather than magician!" she said to Tiana before heading back to her car with Kagami.

"Ahh! Yui-nee-san, don't forget her things!" Konata exclaimed, immediately picking up Kagami's bag handing it to Yui.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon!" Yui yelled racing off to Kagami's house.

"By the way, my name's Konata Izumi. Konata is fine," Konata introduced, bending down to pick up her things.

"It's nice to meet you Konata-san," Tiana said, bowing.

"Well, should we go home now?" Konata asked.

"Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiana arrived home, 20 minutes after parting ways with Konata.

"I'm home!" she called out, informing any people inside the house that she was back.

"Welcome back!" Subaru's voice called back. Stepping into the living room after removing her outside clothing, she saw everyone sitting together on the couches.

"Are we having a meeting?" Tiana asked, sitting down next to Subaru.

"Sort of, we're just discussing how everyone's first day went. Also if we found anything out," Subaru explained.

"So Tiana how was your first day?" Fate asked, smiling.

"Pretty good, as far as school goes," she replied, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"That's good," Fate commented.

"How about everyone else"? Tiana asked, curious.

"Excellent!" they all yelled.

"I know that it's highly unlikely, but did anyone find out anything regarding the high reading of magic?" Nanoha asked. She doubted that any of the Section Six members had found out anything, it was their first day after all, but she had to because it was her job. Tiana and Fate visibly tensed up. This did not go unnoticed by their friends.

"Fate-chan, Tiana, do you two know anything?" Nanoha asked, after watching both girls tensing up.

"Please tell us if you know anything," Caro encouraged.

"Can you tell us the names of who it involves?" Subaru asked. Tiana and Fate both took a deep breath.

"Kagami-san and Konata-san," they both said. Both girls stared at each other shocked. Everyone else looked the same.

"Fate-chan, why don't you tell us what happened, first?" Nanoha offered. It looked like Tia was still trying to arrange her thoughts. Fate nodded. She explained to everyone what happened at break, then during the afternoon when she had talked with Shugo.

"…He told me that he promised himself that he would protect her. It turns out that he was sent to find out where a high reading of magic was located, just like us. This of course means that he too is a mage. He works for my brother Chrono. He also said that ever since the incident on the stairs two years ago, Kagami-san has been avoiding him. He never saw her smile again, until Kagami-san became friends with Konata-san. He said that Konata was the source of all of Kagami's happiness. Apparently Kagami-san only smiles in a specific way to Konata-san - not to anyone else - a smile of pure happiness," Fate finished. The Section Six members quickly digested this information, their minds beginning to whir.

"Ok, Tiana, tell us what you know," Nanoha instructed.

"This morning at break time Kagami-san helped me back to my classroom after I got lost, that's how I met her. I thanked her before she left to go to her own classes. I didn't see her again until the afternoon classes. That was, of course, when she went up onto the stage. I didn't get a chance to talk to her during the afternoon, so after the bell went I followed her. She was walking with Konata-san, when she suddenly had an attack of some sort, but there was something strange about the attack. Right before the attack I felt magic near by. But it was gone before I could locate it. Konata-san had phoned someone, but I didn't catch the name. I heard a noise behind me so I tuned around, but it turned out to be a cat. When I turned back to Kagami-san and Konata-san, and I saw Konata-san healing Kagami-san. About as minute later I showed myself, and she confirmed to me that she a mage. Kagami-san does not know this though. I told her that I was a mage as well, as I thought that she could be trusted…" Tiana trailed off, trying to explain herself to everyone else. Nanoha nodded, signalling that it was ok and that she should continue.

"She also knows that all of us except Erio and Caro are mages as well…" she trailed off again, this time not so sure she would be forgiven.

"Well Fate-chan and I have met her and we know that she won't tell anyone, she's that kind of person. Plus she's a fellow mage, she knows that she is not to tell anyone else," Nanoha said, nodding.

"Then the person that Konata-san phoned appeared. Her name was Yui. Anyway, she seemed to know a lot about magic and its effects etc. I introduced myself to her, for she thought that she was exposed. She gave me her approval and then left, taking Kagami-san back to her house." Tiana took a breath.

"Is that all?" Fate asked.

"Oh! Konata-san said that Yui just explain what happened to Kagami's parents, this means that Kagami-san's parents obviously know something. After that me and Konata-san began walking home," Tiana added.

"Did she tell you anything while you were walking back?" Fate again asked. Tiana nodded.

"She told me that she was a rank S , and that she had inherited her powers from her father and her late mother. She specializes in healing magic, offensive magic, defensive magic and speed. Although healing magic and speed are her strongest points she trains in offensive and defensive magic as well," Tiana said. Suddenly Nanoha asked,

"Why does she know so much magic? Why does she push herself to know so much?"

"Because, she wants to protect Kagami-san," Tiana answered.

"But she'll hurt herself! I would know!" Nanoha protested.

"That's what I told her, but she just smiled, and said that she didn't care what happened to her, as long as Kagami-san was safe."

"I need to talk to her about this…" Nanoha mumbled out to herself.

"Well now we know who we need to keep an eye on," Fate said, her mind putting together the information.

"Yea, we need to keep an eye on Kagami-san, Konata-san and Shugo-kun," Nanoha agreed.

"But that doesn't mean we should stop watching out for other possibilities that the high magic reading is coming from. Konata-san and Shugo-kun can't be making the high reading of magic all by themselves," Fate added.

"Just how high is the reading?" Erio asked, joining in the conversation.

"I was also wondering that as well, we wouldn't have been sent here if it wasn't incredibly high," Caro commented, she to curious.

"Fate-chan, do you think we're allowed to tell them?" Nanoha asked the blonde.

"Yes, I think that they would find out anyway."

"Ok. Well when HQ did a scan of Earth the reading they got over this area was mind blowing. As a specialist section, who had the Aces and the most promising students TSAB had to offer, they sent us," Nanoha explained.

"What was the level of reading?" Tiana asked.

"The level they read was over SSS," Nanoha replied. She heard all, of the students gasp.

"Over SSS? But that's-"Subaru began but was cut off by Nanoha.

"Impossible? That's what I thought. They re scanned the area over 50 times, and it still said the same thing. The machine wasn't faulty, or broken so they were confused and scared when they read it," Nanoha explained.

"The researchers said that there had been a reading of magic this high once in the past before. It was written as a poem/story. They found the following paragraph in an ancient book.

_When the world fell into darkness, one light shone._

_A light of hope, of warmth._

_A light so bright, it filled the world._

_In a time of need an angel helped us,_

_An angel of life,_

_An angel of love,_

_An angel of the earth._

That's where there was rip in the page, some of the text missing, but the bottom of the page read,

_Beating her wings, bright as starlight,_

_She soared into the sky._

_Their colours mixing, their power merging,_

_Their memories flashing through everyone's minds._

_The sun setting, the world saved, the-_

The rest of the sentence was erased, but one word survived at the end, it read the word "dead". A note at the end of the poem said that the angel had the power of 2 million SSS mages, but that alone couldn't beat the darkness, apparently the angel needed someone, or something." Nanoha finished.

"Do they know who the they in "_their"_ are?" Caro asked.

"Well they give it a 98 that one of them is the angel. They cannot say for certain as the page was torn. They have no idea who the other is," Nanoha answered.

"I take it that they also don't know what died?" Erio asked.

"Well they presume it was the darkness as it is not here today as far as they are aware, but it could also be something else that died," Nanoha again answered. The room fell silent. None of them had really imagined what they were looking for.

"Does that mean that Kagami-san, Konata-san or Shugo-kun might be the cause of this?" Fate asked Nanoha, breaking the silence.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes," Nanoha replied to Fate.

"But didn't you say that they can't be making that amount of magic?" Subaru asked, scared.

"No, Fate-san said that **Konata-san** and **Shugo-kun** couldn't be making the high reading of magic," Tiana said to her friend.

"That only leaves Kagami-san…" Fate added.

"But none of us have picked up readings of magic from her, right? So she can't be the cause of it. Remember there still everyone else left in this area. We have to check all of them as well," Nanoha encouraged.

"That's true, I swear I got a reading of magic off of Miyuki-san and Tsukasa-san," Fate encouraged as well.

"Ok, let's get a plan done before we go to bed!" Nanoha cheered.

"Hai!" everyone echoed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Konata?" Kagami choked, waking up, looking around to locate the small, blue haired girl. She was nowhere in sight. Getting out of her bed, she stretched then got changed into her pyjamas. Sitting down at her desk, she opened her bag, taking out her unfinished homework.

"Konata has my notes…" Kagami sighed out. "Oh well she needs them more than I do."

After finally finishing all of her homework 40 minutes Kagami lay back into her chair.

"Oww that hurts," Kagami said out loud, pain going through her back. Turning herself around to see if anything was on the back of the chair, Kagami saw blood. Raw, red blood covered the back of her chair. Beginning to shake with fear, Kagami's breathing came in quick short rasps as more pain coursed its way down her back. She let out a scream, the pain was unbearable. Loud footsteps could be heard throughout the house. Kagami's bedroom door burst open, all of her family members rushing in to see what was wrong. They froze at the sight before them. Kagami was lying on the floor, crying and whimpering in pain, blood staining her back.

"Onee-chan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I didn't really know what to write after the first part of the story, but I managed. That end bit, will be as gruesome as I'll go, unless you guys don't mind (Not gruesome enough to go M or anything) Anyways, how was that? That poem/story thing I wrote in like 5 minutes so sorry if it's bad. I'm not exactly the best person to write those sort of things…Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7: What's the Other Reason?

**A/N – Yay, next chapter. Excited? Especially after that major cliff hanger? You may be confused at the moment, but it ****should**** all eventually fill out. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS! Umm…my real name is Megumi…yes it's Japanese…I'm not joking.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What's the Other Reason?**

"_Onee-chan!"_

Tsukasa had called out, scared. Not moving, paralyzed with fear, tears began falling out of the girl's eyes.

"Tadao, call them," Miki ordered her husband, quickly bending down next to Kagami. Tadao nodded, rushing out of the room to get the phone.

"Inori, Matsuri, help me," Miki again ordered. The two eldest daughters quickly bent down next to Kagami as well. Forming a triangle around Kagami, the mother and two daughters began chanting. Using their magic, they surrounded the injured girl in a barrier to keep away any dark magic. They could not attempt to heal her; their magic strength was too weak. Returning into the room, Tadao confirmed that he had made the necessary calls.

"Tsukasa, don't worry, they're on their way now. Kagami will be fine," he comforted his daughter, embracing her. Tsukasa immediately hugged back, crying into her dad's shirt.

"Shhh, it's ok," he said every now and again, comforting the younger twin.

"Can you two help? Moping around won't help," Matsuri remarked, struggling to help keep the barrier up. Agreeing, Tsukasa and Tadao began channelling their own energy into the barrier. Still Kagami whimpered in pain, unconscious; the barrier wasn't doing anything.

"Huh? Why isn't it working? It always works!" Inori exasperatedly exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Tadao trailed off. 10 brutal minutes passed, each family member's magic rapidly fading.

"Let me see her!" a voice suddenly yelled. Everyone sighed out in relief, dropping the barrier.

"Konata, the barrier didn't do anything," Miki informed the blue haired mage.

"Huh? But that doesn't make any sense," Konata said, dropping down onto the floor next to the unconscious, blood stained girl.

"That's what we thought…" Inori said.

"What happened?" a new voice suddenly asked.

"We just heard her scream, so we all came rushing up and she was like this," Matsuri explained, to the pink haired girl. Miyuki nodded her head.

"Let's begin Miyuki," Konata said, beginning to charge up her healing magic. Again Miyuki nodded, healing magic and summoning were her specialties. Focusing up their energies, blue and pink lights surrounded Kagami. No less than a minute later both girls had finished healing Kagami. A moan escaped Kagami's lips. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked above her.

"K-Konata? M-Miyuki? W-Why are y-y-you here?" Kagami stuttered out.

"Your dad called us," Konata explained. Gently picking up the injured girl, Konata placed her head on her lap.

"We're going to leave now. We'll be downstairs if you need us." All members of the Hiiragi family except the twins left, closing the door behind them. Tsukasa sat down next to Konata, her face slightly puffy.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" she asked, trying not to burst into tears again.

"I-I don't know. My back hurts a lot though," Kagami responded, wincing.

"Kagami, I'm going to take your shirt off, okay?" Konata asked, checking to see if she had the girl's approval. The girl blushed, but nodded.

"Tsukasa, can you get her a new change of clothes please? And Miyuki, can you get some warm water and a cloth so we can wipe her back?" Konata asked, facing the two girls. Both nodded, heading off to do their tasks. Placing Kagami back upright, Konata began to unbutton the pyjama top. Shrieking, Kagami quickly pulled herself away.

"Ehh? But you said I could," Konata pouted.

"I-I-I'm not w-wearing a b-bra…" Kagami shyly explained. Konata smirked,

"I'm just going to check your back! I'm not going to do anything else to you!" Konata teased. Kagami's face completely flushed.

"S-Shut up! I'll do it by myself!" Kagami protested, turning around, beginning to unbutton her shirt. Finished unbuttoning, Kagami lowered her shirt, showing her back to Konata. Konata was surprised by the amount of blood that covered Kagami's back. Miyuki and Tsukasa then arrived back, carrying their specified items.

"Thanks," Konata said to the girls. Tsukasa placed the change of pyjamas on Kagami's bed, Miyuki placing the water and cloth next to Konata. Picking up the cloth, Konata dipped into the luke-warm water, wringing it of any excess liquid. Placing the wet towel up to Kagami's back, Konata gently began wiping away the blood. Kagami gasped, the pain coming back.

"Does it hurt?" Konata asked, hearing Kagami. Kagami weakly nodded.

"Just hold in there for a bit," Konata encouraged, beginning to wipe Kagami's back again. Kagami bit her lip, trying not to whimper. 5 painful minutes passed before Konata finally finished. Kagami instantly became scared when she heard all three of her friends gasp.

"What? What's on my back?" Kagami desperately asked.

"Kagami…there are two large scars going vertically down your back," Konata said. Kagami's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered out in disbelief.

"How did they get there? I didn't do anything to get scars…"

Suddenly she felt a top go around her.

"You'll get a cold," Konata said, smiling, trying to cheer up the purple haired girl. Kagami couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, where should I sleep?" Konata asked, trying to pick out a good spot in Kagami's room to sleep for the night.

"Huh!? You're staying over?!" Kagami shrieked.

"Yup, Miyuki to! When your dad phoned us, he told us that we could stay over, as long as we had all of our stuff, and that it was ok with our parents!" Konata explained.

"Yuki-chan, do you want to go to my room and get ready for bed?" Tsukasa asked, facing the taller girl.

"Yes. Well then, good-night Kagami-san, Konata-san," Miyuki said, before following Tsukasa to her room.

"Good-night onee-chan!" Tsukasa called. The door to Kagami's bedroom closed, leaving Kagami and Konata alone.

"Well, I'm going to get changed, don't peek ok?" Konata teased, beginning to lift up her top.

"Hey! Don't just start stripping! Have some decency!" Kagami squealed, quickly turning herself away from Konata, her face burning.

"Done!" Konata informed, 20 seconds after starting to get changed.

"That was quick!" Kagami exclaimed.

"What can I say?" Konata stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, should we go to bed now?" Kagami asked, yawning.

"That sounded awfully suggestive Kagamin," Konata teased. Kagami blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Well, let me set up my bed first then we can "sleep" as much as you want," Konata said, beginning to set up her futon. 10 minutes passed, the futon now set up. Turning off the lights, Konata returned to her futon. Good-nights were exchanged, both girls closed their eyes.

"Are you feeling better now, Kagami?" Konata asked, before either of them fell asleep.

"Yes. Thank-you," Kagami replied.

"Thank-you? Why?" Konata asked, confused.

"For always being next to me."

"Well, thank **you**."

"Huh? Why?"

"For being so cute."

Both girls giggled.

"Good-night Kagamin."

"Good-night Konata."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chirping of birds could be heard outside the window, sunlight pouring in. Konata stifled a yawn, stretching before getting up. Looking over at Kagami's clock, she read 6:30am. Shocked that she had woken up so early, she made her way back over to her futon. Konata stopped beside Kagami's bed, gazing down at the sleeping girl.

"Fufu, Kagami looks really good when she has her hair down," Konata noted to herself. Quickly getting changed, Konata headed downstairs to the kitchen where Miki was making breakfast.

"Good-morning Mrs. Hiiragi," Konata greeted.

"Ahh Konata, good-morning! You know that you can call me by my first name," Miki said.

"I know, it was just a spur of the moment sort of thing," Konata replied.

"Hai, hai. As a token of the family's gratitude for last night, we will make you anything you want for breakfast," Miki offered.

"Really!? Are you sure?" Konata excitedly asked.

"Hai," Miki replied, smiling at the girl's excitement.

"Well in that case, can I have French toast?"

"Of course! It'll be ready in 15 minutes," Miki informed, beginning to gather the necessary ingredients.

"Thanks." Leaving the kitchen, Konata sat down on one of the mats surrounding the table in the living room. Content with just listening to the birds chirping, and the smell of food drifting out from the kitchen, Konata sighed and began to recall the previous night's events.

'_I don't understand how Kagami could suddenly have scars appear on her back…Maybe its beginning."_

"Konata?" Tadao called out to the girl, entering the living room.

"Yes?" Konata replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about last night, before Kagami wakes up." Matsuri and Inori then appeared as well, sitting down at the table.

"Sure, I was just thinking about it," Konata said, letting Tadao sit down as well before their discussion began.

"Did you find out what was causing the bleeding?" Inori asked, worried for her younger sister.

"Well I'm not to sure if this was the cause but two long vertical scars have appeared on her back," Konata informed.

"What!?" Matsuri yelled, shocked.

"Matsuri, calm down," Tadao ordered his daughter, trying not to yell out in disbelief himself.

"Scars? How long exactly?" he asked.

"From the top of her back, all the way down to the bottom of it."

"Do you know how they got there?" Inori asked.

"No. But I'm confused about why the barrier didn't work. Since the barrier didn't work, that means that it wasn't dark magic affecting Kagami."

"So, in a way you're saying that it's meant to happen?"

"Sort of, I'm not to sure on that either. There has to be a reason." Konata answered Inori.

"What should we do?" Tadao asked.

"For now, there is nothing that we can do. We just have to wait and see what happens. I really think that it had to do with **him**," Konata commented, not saying the name of the person, as it was forbidden in the Hiiragi household. Matsuri hissed at the mention of him.

"I agree, as much I hate to though, only he would be capable of doing this…" Tadao trailed off.

"Oh, but I think that the thin end of a choco cornet is the head," Konata suddenly said, signalling to the rest of them that Kagami was approaching.

"Oh and why is that? The thicker end looks more like the head to me," Matsuri tagged along.

"Ahh, well you see, then it would look like Kagami," Konata teased the purple haired girl, who had heard what she had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagami yelled at Konata, entering the room.

"Exactly what it's meant to."

"By the way, you could at least put away the futon after you woke up!"

Matsuri, Inori and Tadao laughed, entertained by the two girls. Kagami blushed, but still kept her angry looking face.

"Kagami, are you feeling well enough to go to school? I really think that you should take today off," Inori asked the girl.

"I'm fine! It doesn't hurt anymore, so I'm going to school. Plus they need me there."

"Konata, breakfast is ready!" Miki called out from the kitchen.

"Hai!"

"Kagami, there's enough for you too!" Miki called, to her daughter.

"Hai! We're just coming!" Kagami called back.

"There's never enough for Kagami," Konata remarked, smirking.

"Did you say something?" Kagami asked, in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh, nothing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going now!" Kagami and Tsukasa yelled, informing their family that they were leaving to go to school.

"Be careful!" voices called back. Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki then left, all heading to school.

"Oh, we're doing drama all day today!" Tsukasa excitedly said.

"Are you and Miyuki partners?" Konata asked.

"Yup!"

"Have you decided on what you're going to do?" Kagami asked, checking to make sure that they knew what they were doing.

"Yes, we have decided to do a play on many different ways to avoid the dentist," Miyuki replied.

"…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you guys later," Kagami said, splitting up with them, heading to her own classroom. Nanoha suddenly appeared by Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Konata-san I need to talk to you about what Tiana said to you," she said.

"Oh, you mean about me being a mage?" she asked.

"Do they know?" Nanoha asked, signalling to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Yup, they're mages as well!" Konata replied.

"I'm confused…" Tsukasa commented.

"Well basically, Nanoha, Fate, Tiana and Subaru are all mages as well," Konata explained quickly.

"Ahh…"

"Konata-san, I must ask you to stop pushing yourself as hard as you are at the moment," Nanoha said, getting straight to the point.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to hurt yourself, I know, I've had a first hand experience."

"Thank-you for your concern Nanoha, but I'm not going to stop," Konata replied.

"But-"

"Who else is going to protect her?" was all Konata said before walking off to her classroom.

"She's going to hurt herself…" Nanoha muttered out.

"You just did exactly what Yuki-chan and I tried," Tsukasa said to Nanoha.

"You tried as well?"

"Yes, and she said exactly the same thing. So we just let her continue, it's her own choice," Miyuki said.

"But doesn't she ever worry about what's going to happen to her?"

"It's not that she doesn't worry, it's just that she worries more for Kagami-san."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

Nanoha was caught, she would do the same. Miyuki and Tsukasa smiled.

"But that's not the only reason," Tsukasa said.

"What's the other reason?" Nanoha asked, curious.

"Kona-chan loves onee-chan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Protecting the one she loves…Konata is so cute! Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know what my last few chapters are going to be like, it's just writing the chapters in between that's hardest…that's kind of backwards, usually endings are harder to write… Don't worry there is still a while until the end. Leave a review; I want to know what YOU think! **


	8. Chapter 8: Hero

**A/N – Next chapter, yay! Ok after reading a review, I completely agreed. I need to merge the two animes more. I suppose that they were separate for a while just to get the biggest parts across…or something like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star, Nanoha StrikerS or Hero. If you hadn't guessed, I'm Japanese. Well half Japanese.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hero**

"Ahh, Fate-san, good-morning," Kagami greeted, walking into the classroom, seeing the blonde.

"Kagami-san, good-morning," Fate replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Have you and Shugo come up with an idea yet?" Kagami asked, referring to the acts each pair of students was to prepare.

"Not yet, but we both agreed to think of something over night," Fate replied.

"So, did you come up with anything?"

"Uhh, not exactly…" Fate nervously laughed.

"Well I doubt Shugo has either," Kagami sighed out.

"What are you going to be doing Kagami-san?" Fate asked.

"Oh, I'm not taking part, as a representative I have to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"But aren't you partners with Konata-san?"

"We're allowed to pick a partner to help us, and she just called the position," Kagami explained. Fate laughed.

"You two are very good friends," she commented.

"You think so?" Kagami asked, just as if it was any other passing question.

"Yes, you two are very close."

"The same applies to you and Nanoha-san," Kagami said, smirking. Fate blushed.

"Anyway," Kagami said, moving on from the teasing, "for your act, why don't you do a song?"

"A song?" Fate repeated. Kagami nodded.

"Yea, maybe a song that's important to you," Kagami offered.

"That's not a bad idea; it's just that I'm not that good at singing…"

"That means your good right? Your exactly like Miyuki, you say that you're not that good at it, but you really are," Kagami commented, smiling. Fate blushed even more; she was saved from any further teasing by the bell ringing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drama workshop quickly started after home room, ensuring that the students had as long as they could to practise. The first and third years gathered outside again.

"Tia, are you ok? You've just constantly been looking over at the third years…" Subaru said.

"Ehh? It's nothing," Tiana quickly brushed off.

"Don't worry, Nanoha-san and Fate-san are over there," Subaru comforted, reading her friends thoughts.

"I-I didn't say anything!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Tiana-san, Subaru-san, do you two know what you are going to do?" Yutaka asked, appearing with Minami by her side.

"No, not as ye-"Tiana began to answer, but was cut off.

"We're going to do a dance routine!" Subaru announced.

"What?!" Tiana screamed.

"Come on! Let's go practice!" Subaru grabbed Tiana by the arm and dragged her off. Yutaka nervously laughed, while Minami was confused as to what had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good-morning Fate-san," Shugo greeted the girl, as they met outside on the track.

"Good-morning Shugo-kun," Fate greeted back.

"Shall we get out from this sun?" he asked.

"Yes."

They made their way back over to the tree they were under the day before.

"Have you thought of an idea?" Fate asked, hoping that he had one.

"To be honest, I haven't, sorry. How about you?"

"Me neither, but…" Fate said, "how about we do a song?" she suddenly asked, thinking back to what Kagami had said in homeroom.

"A song? Yea that would work!" Shugo exclaimed.

"What song should we do then?"

"Umm… I haven't thought that far yet..." Shugo sweat dropped. Fate giggled.

"Well why don't we think about it for 10 minutes then exchange ideas?" Fate suggested, receiving a nod of agreement from Shugo. 10 relaxing minutes passed, a refreshing breeze blowing every now and again.

"So, what song do you have in mind?" Fate asked, turning to Shugo.

"Fate-san, please forgive for the selfishness of this request but can I choose the song, and can I sing it by myself?" Shugo said.

"Y-Yes, but why?" Fate asked, surprised at the sudden request.

"I'm going to put your advice from yesterday in action."

"I don't understand."

"I'm going to show Kagami-san how much she means to me."

"Ahh, so your going to sing her a song," Fate said, quickly catching onto Shugo's plan. He nodded.

"What song were you thinking of singing?"

"Hero by Enrique Iglesias," Shugo replied, confident about the song.

"That sounds familiar…can you sing it?" Fate asked, trying to recall the song.

"Sure," Shugo replied, before he began to sing.

"_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run away  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero"_

"Wow…that was amazing," Fate breathed out. Shugo blushed, scratching his cheek.

"Thanks."

"I think that you should sing that! You're brilliant at singing!" Fate exclaimed, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yup, I think that Kagami-san will like it," Fate said.

"But what about you?" Shugo asked. Fate paused.

"Is there any guitar in it?" Fate asked.

"Yea, it's a pretty dominant instrument in the song... Wait, you can play guitar?" Shugo said.

"Just a bit, but I should be able to play the guitar part if I can get the tabs," Fate replied.

"Are you sure?" Shugo asked, thankful that the blonde was doing so much for him. She nodded her head.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes at the most. I'm going to go get the tabs, and I'm going to see if I can borrow a guitar from the music department," Fate said, beginning to head off.

"Wait!" Shugo called out, stopping Fate.

"Since you've already done so much for me, let me do something for you," Shugo offered.

"I'll get you the guitar and tabs in 5 minutes," he said, smiling.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a hassle."

"I'm sure," he said.

"I'll be back in a second."

Shugo quickly ran up to two boys, who were working on their act. Shugo informed them that they needed the tabs for Hero and a guitar. The boys smiled, nodded their heads and dashed off. They returned within 5 minutes, handing the tabs and guitar to Shugo. Thanking them, Shugo returned back to an astonished looking Fate.

"Here you go," Shugo said, handing Fate the guitar and tabs.

"Thanks, but wow that was quick," Fate said.

"I know. Those two are my best friends, we've known each other since second year," Shugo informed.

"Well, shall we begin practising?" Shugo asked.

"Hai!" Fate replied back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about you just shouldn't eat sweets?" Tsukasa said to Miyuki.

"That would be true but… I don't think anyone would want to give up sweets…"

"Ahh, your right," Tsukasa replied, sweat dropping.

"This is harder than I thought…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later Kagamin, I've got something to do, I'll meet you before the end of lunch!" Konata called out to the purple haired representative, rushing off. Leaving a confused Kagami behind Konata rushed over to Fate and Shugo.

"So we'll meet up here at the end of lunch?" Shugo asked, standing up, ready to head to the canteen. Fate nodded in confirmation.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Shugo said, leaving.

"Fate, can I speak with you?" Konata asked, appearing in front of Fate. She squealed in surprise.

"Oh, it's only you Konata-san."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok, what did you want to talk to me about?" Fate asked, addressing the previous matter.

"Kagami and Shugo," Konata replied simply.

"Ok, do you want to sit down?" Fate offered, receiving a nod. Konata sat down, Fate doing the same.

"Here," Konata said, handing a choco cornet to Fate.

"What's this for?" Fate asked.

"Lunch, I'm not sure how long this will take," Konata explained. Fate thanked Konata and took the cornet.

"Before I tell about Kagami and Shugo I first want to confirm that you know that I am a mage, and that I know that you know that I am a mage," Konata said.

Fate nodded.

"Ok. Well back to Kagami and Shugo. I noticed that while you two were practising, both of you kept looking over at me and Kagami. Is there a reason for this?"

"Uhh, well, don't tell Kagami-san this but Shugo-kun is going to be singing a song to Kagami-san. I think that you understand his feelings," Fate said.

Konata nodded this time.

"I know his feelings very clearly."

"So do you understand why we want to keep this a secret from Kagami-san?" Fate asked. Konata smiled, again nodding her head.

"Thank-you," Fate said.

"No problem, but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Yes?"

"Do you believe what Sakuya told you?" Konata asked, saying the name with particular coldness.

"Sakuya-san? I'm not sure, I'm confused," Fate replied.

"She's lying."

"Konata-san?"

"Kagami would never do that, no matter how angry she gets, she would not push someone down stairs. Fate, no matter what people say about Kagami, please believe me, she did not hurt anyone," Konata said.

"Konata-san…It's not that I don't believe you it's just that how can you fight against Sakuya and everyone else if she has the recording of when it happened?" Fate asked.

"Because I believe in Kagami, I completely trust her. Plus I saw the video for myself and there is something suspicious about it," Konata replied.

"Suspicious?"

Yea, if you look closely at the tape you can see that Kagami doesn't even move her arms to push Shugo, among many other things. Say, how about you and Nanoha come around to my house after school and I can show the tape?" Konata offered.

"That would work, me and Nanoha don't have anything after school, but how did you get the tape?" Fate asked.

"Oh well I don't actually have the original, I have a copy. I copied it off of this site," Konata replied. Fate gasped.

"It's on a site?" she asked, shocked.

"Yea, it's everywhere. Youtube etc. But I got it off a site made by Sakuya. The Kagami Hiiragi Haters site or something stupid like that."

"They're cruel," Fate said, referring to Sakuya and her group.

"Oh it's not just her and her little gang; there are haters all across the world. Don't even ask how it got global; I don't even know why people across the world are part of it." Konata sighed.

"Anyway, shall I meet you and Nanoha at the gates at the end of school?" Konata asked.

"Yes, since Nanoha is in your class she should be there with you," Fate said.

"Sure, see you later then!" Konata said, running off to find her tsundere friend. Fate smiled as she watched the blue haired girl dash away.

"Kagami-san…you have great friends. I believe you," she said to herself, before heading off herself to find Nanoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Sorry about taking a while to update, but don't worry, my exams are over! Yay! Hope this chapter was ok, I tried combining the two animes together a bit more, they will definitely be more mixed in around two chapter's time. Hope your enjoying the story! Leave a review 3**


	9. Chapter 9: Judgement Day

**A/N – Ack! I'm so sorry that I've not updated in a while! . I got my exam results back, and then I had loads of homework! Ahh! School! WHY?! sigh Anyways…I'm really sowwy! Yes, ****sowwy****. I'm trying to use my moe powers **_**moe, moe, moe**_** Ok you must be getting very annoyed and weirded out at the moment at me, I know I am. Well, onwards! **

_**WORDS IN BOLD WHEN IN THOUGHT MARKS' 'MEANS THAT THEY ARE TALKING THROUGH TELEPATHY**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star, Nanoha StrikerS or Hero!**

**I watched Nanoha! Yay! Well 4 episodes from the first series and all of the second, and I've obviously the third.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Judgement Day**

Outside on the track, a temporary stage was set up, the third years about to commence with their acts. Two teachers were supervising, making sure that the students wouldn't get too rowdy. With all of the third years assembled, seated by classes, some pairs began to nervously fidget. In front of the stage a small desk was set up, where Kagami and Konata sat; a huge pile of paper next to both of them.

'**Fate-chan?'**

Fate smiled at the sound of Nanoha's voice.

'**Hai?'** she asked.

'**Are you nervous?'**

'**A little…'**

'**Don't be! You can do it!'** Nanoha cheered on.

'**Thank-you but there's so many people,' **Fate responded.

'**More people to be amazed by your skills.'**

Fate nervously laughed, their conversation cut off by Kagami's voice.

"Everyone, please quieten down."

Voices trailed off, mouths shutting, stopping so that the judging could begin. Standing up from her place at the desk, Kagami picked up the microphone which was situated on the desk. She turned to face her fellow third years.

"We will now begin the judging. Please do not talk during acts; it is very rude and disrespectful. I understand that some of you are very apprehensive about coming up in front of so many people, but just relax and have fun. The first three acts will be called up; after the first pair has performed we will call up the fourth act, who will prepare while the second pair performs. While preparing please be as quiet as possible. After you perform please make your way off of the stage, then to the changing rooms. After getting changed etc, you will then take your seat, please do this after an act has finished. Your act will be judged on many different aspects such as organization, confidence, the act itself things along those lines." Kagami took a breath.

"Are there any questions?" she asked. Looking around, she saw no hands go up. Nodding her head she finished,

"Well, then let's begin. The first three acts are…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls struck a final pose as the music to their dance ended. Claps and cheering were heard as they came out of their poses, bowed and then left the stage.

"Ok, next up is Shugo Kitamura and Fate Testarossa," Konata announced into the microphone. Fan boys and girls could be heard gasping in anticipation. The boys' idol would be performing with the girls' new idol. Fate and Shugo walked onto the stage, Fate carrying a guitar, Shugo carrying a music stand with the guitar tabs. Sitting down on the chair which was waiting for her, Fate took a deep breath. Shugo placed the tabs in front of Fate; Shugo took his place at the front of the stage, microphone in front of him.

"What will you be performing?" Kagami asked after both had set up.

"We will be doing the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I will be singing and Fate-san will be playing the guitar," Shugo replied smiling at Kagami. Nodding her head, Kagami sat back and waited for the performance to start. Turning to Fate, Shugo received a nod, a sign that she was ready. Shugo nodded back and said into the microphone.

"This is dedicated to the girl who means the world to me." Fan girls squealed, thinking that Shugo meant them. Never unlocking his gaze from Kagami's, he listened as Fate began to play the guitar.

"_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight"_

Fate smiled when she heard Shugo start singing, hitting each note perfectly and on time. Everyone else seemed to smile as well, calmed by the voice.

'_Shugo-kun is putting his all into this…I wonder who the girl is,' _Nanoha thought to herself as she followed the boy's gaze. It lead straight to Kagami.

'_Kagami-san?'_ Nanoha inquired to herself.

"_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run away  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight"_

Continuing to look at Kagami and Shugo, Nanoha couldn't help but observe Konata's reaction. Konata was watching Kagami intensely, sadness in her eyes. The taller girl took no notice as her gaze was fixed on the stage, more like on someone; Fate. She was gracefully moving her finger over the guitar neck, creating the necessary notes.

"_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight"_

Kagami took her eyes off Fate and they moved to Shugo; holding his gaze for only a moment before they again moved on. Turning to face her partner, Kagami smiled. Konata smiled back. The end of the song quickly came.

"_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero"_

Silence remained after Shugo sang out the last words, only to be broken by students simultaneously beginning to cheer and whistle. It was a standing innovation. Fate and Shugo blushed as they both bowed, only to receive louder cheers. They made their way off stage and to outside of the changing rooms.

"That went very well," Fate said, blushing.

"Yea, it's all thanks to you though Fate-san, you helped me gain the courage to do this."

"No, I did nothing; you did this all by yourself." Fate smiled, getting a smile in return.

"Shall we head back?"

"Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the number of pairs left to do their acts dwindled down until it finally reached zero. It had taken slightly longer than expected since breaks were needed. Sighing out in relief, Kagami made her up onto the stage with Konata. Double checking their choices, Kagami walked up to the microphone. Everyone fell silent awaiting the results.

"Thank-you for your patience, we will now be announcing who we have chosen to perform on Friday. If you and your partners name are called out, please come onto the stage."

Konata now spoke into the microphone.

"Fate Testarossa and Shugo Kitamura." Cheering followed as Fate and Shugo made their way onto the stage, the cheering not quietening down. They thanked Kagami and Konata and then they bowed again to the crowd.

"Everyone, please quieten down, we wish to continue," Kagami said into the microphone, trying to create order.

"Everyone!" she yelled, but still nothing happened. "List-"she was about to yell again but everyone fell silent. Kagami looked puzzled as to why, looking around at faces she couldn't tell. Lots of the girls had flames in their eyes, jealousy evident. Looking over at Konata, she caught a trace of…jealousy? Pain? Kagami glanced over at Fate who seemed just as shocked as everyone else, but she smiled. Kagami felt warmth cover around her stomach, a warm breath tickling her ear.

"I love you," the voice echoed through the microphone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I feel that I have to apologise again, just for making you wait for so long and to not get that good a chapter… But don't fret! Action is heading on in! I didn't really have much interest for this chapter, but it had to be done. Oh and just in case any of you are interested, I created a deviant art account just for this username so look me up! I still have the name KonaKaga. Sorry about the first deviation, it is REALLY BAD, I feel ashamed, I've made much better. Anyways, leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: And So It Begins

**A/N – Just thought I'd say thanks if some of you had a look at my deviantart account :D I've added some more creations. I was thinking of making a picture or something for this story, I can't make up my mind :3**

**DISCLIAMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS!**

**I want there to be a Lucky Star LIVE!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And So It Begins**

"Oi, Kagami!" Konata called out.

"Ah, Konata your back."

"Yup, I finished explaining the procedure of what's going to happen today to the five pairs we chose," Konata informed. Kagami smiled

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

Konata smiled back. The two girls watched as students rushed around, preparing for the show. There was only 20 minutes left until the public was allowed to start coming in.

"Let's go and help set up," Kagami said, Konata nodding in agreement. Spotting Nanoha setting up chairs with two first years, Kagami and Konata made their way over.

"Heya everyone!" Konata greeted.

"Konata-sempai!" one of the first years excitedly called back.

"Kagami-sempai!" the other called out to the representative.

"Subaru! How are you doing on that fighting game I lent you?" Konata asked the girl.

"Pretty well, I'm on level 27," Subaru replied, her eyes shining.

"That was quick."

"Eheheh, I really got into it."

Kagami ignored Konata and Subaru's conversation, not wanting to be dragged into another one about games.

"Tiana-san, how are you?" Kagami asked the orange haired girl.

"I am doing well, thank-you. How are you?" Tiana asked back.

"I'm doing well, it's just a burden to look after her," Kagami replied, signalling over to Konata. Tiana laughed

"I know what you mean, it's hard to watch over her," she said, signalling over to Subaru. Konata and Subaru both turned over to Kagami and Tiana.

"Hey, you don't watch over me, I watch over you!" Konata said.

"Exactly the same over here!" Subaru copied. Kagami and Tiana sighed.

"What are you talking about? All you do is embarrass and annoy me," Kagami replied back to Konata.

"I don't annoy you, I just embarrass you!" Konata happily stated.

"That doesn't mean I like it!"

"Typical tsundere response."

"Don't call me that!"

"Uhh…Kagami-san, Konata-san?" Nanoha suddenly asked.

"Yea?" Konata replied.

"I think we should finish setting up the chairs."

"Ah! I completely forgot!" Kagami exclaimed, immediately beginning to help set up the chairs. Tiana began to help as well, while Konata and Subaru just watched.

"Konata, don't just stand there and watch!" Kagami yelled at the blue haired girl.

"Subaru, you as well!" Tiana backed. Then Konata and Subaru both said at the same time,

"But I've got such a good view from here."

"Huh?"

Tiana and Kagami looked at each other confused. Then they realised what they meant, both of the girls were leant over. Shooting back up, blushing, Kagami grabbed Tiana's hand and dragged her away.

"She pisses me off!" Kagami yelled. Subaru sweat dropped and faced Konata,

"Did we go too far?"

Konata laughed then began to set up chairs,

"Nope, did you see the blushes on their faces? We've got such tsundere's!" Konata exclaimed happily.

"Yahoo!" Subaru squealed, jumping up in the air.

"Subaru, start setting up chairs!" Nanoha ordered.

"Hai!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiana blushed, her hand covered by Kagami's. She was being taken towards the main gate. Stopping when they finally reached the gate, Kagami let go of Tiana's hand.

"Honestly, does she have no decency?" Kagami mumbled.

"Umm…Kagami-sempai, why are we at the main gate?" Tiana asked.

"Eh?" Kagami looked around her, seeing that they were in fact at the main gate.

"Ah sorry about that, I usually just end up walking somewhere without realising it whenever Konata annoys me," Kagami apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I sometimes do that as well," Tiana confessed. Kagami smiled, glad that the girl understood how she felt.

"Well since we're here, do you want to help greet the public?"

"Yes, I'm expecting Erio and Caro to be coming," Tiana replied.

"Oh, but don't they have school?" Kagami asked, curiously.

"Well that's what I asked, it turns out Nanoha-san and Fate-san somehow managed to get them off," Tiana explained. Kagami giggled, receiving another blush.

'_She has a pretty laugh,'_ Tiana noted in her head.

"Tiana-san!" a small voice called out.

"Kagami-san!" another called out excitedly.

"Ah Caro, Erio!" Tiana called back to the little kids. Stopping to catch a breath when they finally reached Kagami and Tiana, they both made their greetings.

"Good-morning," Caro said bowing, Erio quickly copying her. Kagami waved her hand at them weakly.

"You don't need to be so formal."

Erio faced Caro who smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank-you," he said. Kagami stifled a laugh,

"You two really take after Fate-san don't you?" she teased.

"Who takes after me?" Fate suddenly asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"These two, they're programmed to say thank-you," Kagami explained. Fate blushed,

"I was just teaching them good manners," Fate countered, bending down in front of Erio to straighten his clothes.

"I know, they're going to be great adults at this rate. It's a shame there aren't more people like them," Kagami complimented. She too crouched down, but in front of Caro. She gently began to sort out the pink hair. Caro blushed, but did not move away. Looking up, Kagami gave the girl a warm smile, getting a shy one in return.

"All done," Kagami declared, standing back up again.

"T-Thank-you," Caro shyly thanked.

"No problem."

Fate stood up as well, finished straightening out Erio's clothes.

"You two got here right on time, didn't you?" Tiana asked, glancing at the school clock. It was 10:01.

"W-We didn't want to be late…" Erio shyly explained.

"We couldn't wait to see Fate-san perform," Caro said. Fate smiled, and thanked the girl. Suddenly Fate sensed a **large **amount of magic.

'**Tiana, Caro, Erio, did you sense that just now?'** Fate telepathically asked.

'**Yes'** all three of the trainees replied.

'**Caro, Erio you two will be coming with me. Tiana stay here and keep Kagami-san occupied, she can't know anything about magic,'** Fate quickly ordered. Receiving confirmations of the plan, Fate began to put the plan into action.

"Caro, Erio, Nanoha said that she had something to ask you two once you got here," Fate said.

"We should probably go and see her now, we don't want to keep her waiting," Erio said.

"Excuse us, Kagami-san, Tiana," Fate said bowing.

"See you later," Tiana said.

Nodding her head, Fate left with Caro and Erio at her sides. They casually walked away, not showing any urgency.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Fate-san, are we going to find Nanoha-san?'** Caro asked.

'**Yes. We need to inform her of the reading and then we'll get her to help us locate the magic. It was definitely not coming from Kagami-san, so that rules her out,'** Fate replied.

'**Nanoha!'** Fate called out to the brunette.

'**Fate-chan? What's wrong?'** the brunette responded quickly.

'**We just picked up an incredibly high reading of magic. Where are you?'**

'**With Konata-san at the track,'** Nanoha informed. Fate quickly connected with Konata.

'**Konata-san, we just detected a high reading of magic, do you know where it's coming from?' **Fate immediately asked.

'**I think so, but I really hope that I'm wrong. What rankings are you two?'** Konata asked both Nanoha and Fate.

'**S '** they both replied.

'**No, no, no!'** Konata yelled.

'**Konata-san, what's wrong?'** Nanoha asked, startled by the sudden outburst.

'**Where's Kagami?!'**

'**Caro, Erio and I just left her. She's at the main gate with Tiana,'** Fate informed.

'**Get back to her now! I'll be there in a minute!'** Konata yelled, before cutting off communication and running towards the main gate. Nanoha desperately chased after the girl, but she couldn't keep up with the speed of the small girl.

'**Tsukasa, Miyuki, he's here!'** Konata telepathically yelled out to her friends.

'**Where's onee-chan?'** Tsukasa quickly asked.

'**At the main gate, I'm heading there n-'**Konata stopped, shock hitting her.

'**Konata-san?'** Miyuki asked.

'**He's with Kagami,'** Konata exasperatedly said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look as pretty as ever Kagami-san," the boy talking to Kagami complimented. Kagami blushed,

"Thank-you Takeo-kun."

"Who's this charming young lady?" Takeo asked, looking at Tiana.

"Tiana Lanster, class 1-A," Tiana quickly introduced, bowing.

"First year huh? You've got potential," he said.

"T-Thank-you…?" Tiana said, standing up straight.

"Ah! Konata-chibi!" Takeo suddenly called out, spotting the blue haired girl. Kagami turned and too saw the girl, who was now walking over. She did not look happy at all.

"Takeo," she greeted through gritted teeth.

"Konata, don't be rude," Kagami scolded.

"Still don't like me?" Takeo casually asked.

"You bet so," Konata nearly spat at him.

"Konata! Stop this at once! Takeo-kun never did anything to you and never did but you still hate him for no reason?" Kagami half yelled.

"But Kaga-"Konata began.

"No, I don't want to hear another excuse. Takeo-kun, let's go," Kagami said, walking away. Konata glared at Takeo, who smirked evilly at her before following Kagami. The section six members just gaped in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Umm, Konata-san?" Nanoha asked. Taking a couple of breaths, Konata turned around and faced Nanoha.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Was he the source of all that magic?"

Konata nodded her head.

"I'm confused," Tiana said, Subaru appearing beside her, she too having witnessed the scene.

"So are we," Erio said, speaking for himself and Caro.

"Allow us to explain," Miyuki offered, appearing with Tsukasa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about Konata," Kagami apologised, finally slowing down.

"It's not your fault. She's just jealous that I get to spend time with you," Takeo said. Kagami blushed and looked away, Takeo lightly laughing.

"It's really been a while hasn't it?" Takeo asked.

"Yea…2 years."

"Actually I came here to see you," Takeo said. Kagami looked at him confused.

"Me?"

"I'll tell you later," Takeo said beginning to walk towards the stage.

"When does the show start?" he asked, taking a seat at the very front of the rows.

"10:30," Kagami informed him, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, shall we catch up until then?"

"Hai," Kagami replied, blushing but smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he's really a bad guy?" Caro asked, trying to gather all of the information Miyuki, Tsukasa and Konata had just them. Konata nodded.

"When he attacked you what exactly did he do?" Subaru asked, facing Konata.

"He decided that he would try and get my linker core the hard way. So he sliced across my chest, above my heart," Konata said. She slid down the shoulder of her top showing a dark scar, then she slightly lifted up her top at the side, it to showing a dark scar.

"All the way across?" Tiana breathed out in shock? She received a nod in confirmation.

"He's after Kagami," Konata informed them, placing her clothes back in the correct place.

"Why? She doesn't have any powers," Fate said, confused. Konata, Miyuki and Tsukasa all looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"That's not exactly true…" Tsukasa began.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked.

"Well everyone in our family has magical powers, each with our own specialties. The powers always show themselves early, mine showed when I was 5 years old. But onee-chan never showed any magical potential. She was just your average child. But then one day, about 4 years ago, she showed massive magical power. Our grandmother, who was very close to onee-chan passed away. Onee-chan was completely depressed; when she first found out, her emotions went berserk. On that day, there was an earthquake, a storm, an avalanche. There was no way that they happened by chance. My parents couldn't even read what level of magic it was. Onee-chan fainted about an hour later, and didn't wake up for a week. Her body was completely exhausted," Tsukasa told them.

"How come we can't pick up any traces of magic then?" Subaru asked.

"Only the best machines can detect it, but they still have some trouble picking it up. We have no idea why though."

"Then it was Kagami-san that the reading was coming from…" Fate said.

"It seems that Kagami-san can only use this power when ever she feels a massive amount of emotion," Miyuki added. Silence washed over them all.

"Well we just need to make sure that Takeo stays away from Kagami-sempai, right? And that nothing happens to make her experience massive emotion?" Tiana asked. Everyone nodded, but Konata suddenly commented,

"It's not going to be that easy. He's a very strong opponent. Although he is rank SSS he uses his skills very cleverly. He doesn't just attack, he thinks through attacks and always has a back up. Also, he's come here for a reason, he wouldn't just come here out of the blue. You can tell he's going to do something."

Everyone stopped, Konata was right. It wasn't going to be as simple as they thought.

"Everyone just keep an eye out, and make sure he doesn't do anything," Konata ordered. Everyone agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would everyone please gather at the stage at the track for the show," the speakers boomed out. It repeated another three times, before turning off. Acknowledging the announcement, the group of mages headed to the stage. Taking their seats, except for Fate who went back stage to get ready for her performance, they watched as more and more people gathered. Nanoha located Takeo, he was 7 rows in front of them, now by himself, as Kagami had to go and help with the show. She quickly informed everyone of his position. Very quickly the remaining seats were filled up, the principal appearing on the stage.

"Good-morning, and thank-you for coming. It is wonderful to see that so many people have turned up. This show will be run by the students and presented by the students. We teachers are going to be part of the audience, judging who we think was the best act. We hope that you enjoy the show. I shall now hand it over to the students," he said. Clapping followed, the principal stepping away from the microphone then off of the stage. He was quickly replaced by the first representative, who began to introduce the first act. Takeo smirked to himself.

'_And so it begins.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N – So was that okay? I hope so…:S It feels as though my writing has been going downhill lately, do you think so? Hmm, well leave me a review or something, if you wouldn't mind :3!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Sorry!

**A/N – I still think that my writing is going down hill… But I decided to keep posting chapters for you guys :D If you think that my writing is going down hill PLEASE tell me. **

**NOTE:**** Writing which is in speech marks and **_**italic**_** means that the intelligent devices are talking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm Sorry!**

"Ahh Fate-san, are you nervous?" Shugo asked Fate, spotting her in the crowd of people back stage.

"Yes, how about you?" she asked.

"A bit, but not enough to stop me from singing properly," he replied.

"I could never sing in front of so many people, you're really cool," Fate complimented. Shugo blushed,

"T-Thanks, but I managed to tell Kagami-san my feelings because of you." He flashed a sad smile to Fate.

Fate thought back to when Shugo admitted his feelings to Kagami in front of all of the third years. It was awkward to say the least. There had been silence for nearly two minutes. Fan girls of Shugo were obviously not pleased, glaring daggers into Kagami. Kagami herself was shocked, blushing, but she regained her posture and said thank you. It was Shugo's turn to be shocked; she had simply brushed him off. This only angered the fan girls further. Letting go of Kagami, he stepped back and took his place next to Fate. The remaining four acts were called up. Fate glanced over the crowd, ignoring the fan girls, to see what else everyone else's reactions were. Tsukasa and Miyuki had sad expressions on their face; they obviously knew what Shugo felt. Taking her gaze back to the stage, Fate drew her sight to Konata, who seemed rather impassive. Fate sighed and brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her…" Shugo trailed off.

"Why? She's still not told you her feelings, and it's better to take a chance than not to at all," Fate said, trying to encourage the boy. He smiled and thanked Fate.

"Shugo-kun."

"Yeah?"

"There something I need to tell you regarding Kagami-san," Fate said sternly.

"What?" Shugo asked, alarmed. Fate quickly explained to him about Takeo. She had to let Shugo know as quickly as possible, he could help them if Takeo did anything.

"So he's back," Shugo mumbled to himself.

"Hai…"

"Thank-you for telling me Fate-san, I will make sure to keep an eye on him."

"You don't need to be watching him constantly, excluding us there are 8 other people watching him," Fate informed. Shugo's eyes shot open.

"Eight?" he asked, surprised by the amount.

"Hai, there is Konata-san, Tsukasa-san, Miyuki-san, Nanoha, Tiana, Subaru, Erio and Caro."

"I know who everyone except Erio and Caro are," Shugo said.

"Oh, you'll spot them easily. They are only children but they are very strong. Caro has pink hair and Erio had red hair," Fate described. Shugo nodded his head.

"Well, it's always great to have allies."

"Kitamura-san, Testarossa-san, you're on next," a girl told them, appearing with a list.

"Ok, thank-you," Shugo said smiling at the girl. The girl blushed and excused herself.

"Shall we go?" Shugo asked, facing Fate.

"Let's."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last of the second year acts had just finished, making they're way off the stage. The clapping lasted for about a minute, stopping to let the next act perform. Kagami walked on to the stage standing in front of the microphone.

"I hope that you are all enjoying the show so far. My name is Kagami Hiiragi; I am the seniors' representative. The senior's will now be performing the last acts of the sh-"Kagami stopped. Pain surged through her back, her breathing immediately became heavy. Whispers could be heard through out the crowd; they didn't know why she had stopped. The section six members, Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki all looked at each other. This wasn't good. Another wave of pain swept over her, bringing her down to her knees. Gasps of shock could be heard. Suddenly Fate and Shugo rushed onto the stage, quickly approaching Kagami. Extending his hand forward towards Kagami, Shugo felt his hand burn. Yelling in pain he quickly retracted his hand. Screams of horror could be heard coming from the audience.

'**Set up a barrier,'** Konata quickly ordered Miyuki.

'**Hai.'**

'**He's doing this, we have to stop him, now,'** Konata said to all of the section six members and Tsukasa.

'**But the audience…'** Caro trailed off.

'**We have to do this now, we don't know what will happen to Kagami-san,'** Nanoha said.

'**I've set up a barrier, and also a defensive barrier around the audience,'** Miyuki informed everyone.

'**Is there any way we can transport them?"** Tiana asked.

'**I'm afraid not, I tried to set up transportation but it seems Takeo has set up some sort of restriction,'** Miyuki replied.

'**There's no more time for chatting! Let's go!'** Konata yelled, leaping out of her seat and transforming into her combat gear.

"Caelum set up!" Konata yelled. A blue light engulfed Konata momentarily, before Konata burst from inside the light. The crowd screamed in fright. Caelum connected with the barrier, Konata grunting as she realised how strong the small barrier was. Looking past the spark flying from the barrier, Konata's eyes met Kagami's. Konata's heart wrenched, the girl below looked so scared and confused. All Konata wanted to do was hold her in her arms and tell her everything was ok. Suddenly Shugo appeared next to Konata, he too attacking the barrier. They leapt back away from the barrier, not being able to break through it. Preparing to attack the barrier again, they stopped when they heard a scream. Turning their heads Shugo and Konata saw Takeo sending all of the section six members flying. Tsukasa and Miyuki quickly attacked themselves, having chanted a spell. Striking Takeo's barrier at full force, Takeo wore under his breath, annoyed.

"Diabolus," he said talking to his device.

"Malum arcus," he commanded.

"_Yes, master_," the robotic voice said. Several black/red orbs of light appeared, shooting out powerful beams, hitting Miyuki and Tsukasa. They crashed into the school building, dust rising up. Takeo laughed, he seemed rather happy.

"Candidus veritas, strike!" Konata yelled out, firing a powerful blue wave. Takeo quickly turned around, putting up a shield, but too late. The attack hit him directly, sending him flying into the air.

"Starlight breaker, shoot!" Nanoha yelled. Angry at being hit, Takeo disappeared. Starlight breaker, a second late, fired through nothing except air.

"Where did he go?" Tiana asked, Cross Mirage armed.

"Did he transport?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, that is one of his special moves," Miyuki confirmed, appearing from the school building, covered in dust and debris.

"Watch out! He can appear anywhere!" Konata warned.

"He's on the stage!" a voice from the silent crowd yelled. Heads shot around to face the stage, where Takeo was inside the barrier with Kagami.

"Get off of me!" Kagami screamed in detest as Takeo held her in his arms. Kicking and flailing did nothing for her, only restricting her more as Takeo placed a binding spell on her.

"Get away from her!" Konata yelled as she aimed Caelum towards Takeo.

"Are you really going to fire?" Takeo asked.

"You'll end up hitting her as well," he said. Konata tensed up, he was right. Slowly she lowered her weapon.

"You're clever," Takeo mocked.

"What do you want from us?" Fate asked Takeo.

"From you? Ha! Why would I want anything from you? You are all so weak," Takeo said, signalling to the mages.

"The one I want something from is her," he explained, looking over at Kagami.

Why me? I don't even have powers!" Kagami exclaimed. Takeo smirked.

"Oh, but you do. You just don't know about them, like how you didn't know that any of your "friends" had them. They're obviously not your friends. Friends tell each other everything right?"

Kagami stiffened.

"Kagami, no! Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn you against us!" Konata yelled. Kagami slowly turned her head, facing the girl who had just yelled.

"That's right! We're really your friends!" Nanoha backed.

"Please, don't listen to him!" Tiana joined in.

"They're just trying to win you over. Remember how you wanted to be in the same class as chibi over there?" Takeo asked. Kagami nodded, confused as to why he would bring that up.

"Well, you were separated from her by her request," Takeo informed. Kagami's eyes shot open.

"What?" Kagami breathed out in disbelief.

"Kagami, I can explain!" Konata desperately exclaimed. Kagami didn't seem to be listening, only shaking her head, trying to get over the fact.

"Kagami!" Konata tried again.

"Look what you've done to her. Tsk tsk tsk," Takeo commented, wagging his finger.

"She hates you," he said to Kagami.

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't…" Kagami said to herself over and over.

"Kagami-san! Who are you going to believe, us or that creep?!" Fate screamed.

"Onee-chan, please listen to us!" Tsukasa cried.

"Kagami-san, we would never lie to you!" Shugo backed.

'_This is annoying me. She still hasn't reached an unstable emotional state. I'll have to try something else, for now I have to get away…'_ Takeo thought. Levitating himself and Kagami off of the stage, still inside the barrier,

"Well as **fun** as this is, we'll be going now," he said, before transporting him and Kagami away.

"Wait!" Shugo yelled, flying towards them, attempting to stop them, but to no avail.

"Let's go and search for them, they've got to be somewhere in this barrier!" Subaru exclaimed.

"It seems that he has created an even bigger barrier around the one which I created," Miyuki informed them.

"Well if everyone searches then we'll find them even quicker!" Subaru tried again.

"No, I don't think that we should split up, even if that way is quicker," Fate said.

"Why?" Tiana asked, curious as well as Subaru.

"Well, we've just seen how strong he is. If we split up and then he decides to come after us then he will very easily defeat us. Or if one of us finds him, then it'll be exactly the same; we'll be vulnerable," Fate explained.

"That does make sense…" Erio agreed.

"But we have to find them quickly, we don't know what he's planning to do to Kagami-san," Shugo commented, joining in the discussion.

"I think that you should just leave her. She deserves this," a voice suddenly said. All heads turned to the girl who had just made the cold comment.

"You take that back!" Konata yelled, grabbing onto the girl.

"Make me!" the girl yelled back.

"Himiko-san! Kagami-san does not deserve this at all!" Shugo exclaimed at Sakuya. She became tense, she didn't want to be disliked or yelled at by her idol.

"We have to go find onee-chan!" Tsukasa burst out, distracting Konata and Shugo from Sakuya.

"You're right, we're wasting time," Konata agreed, letting go of Sakuya.

"Miyuki, can you heal everyone?" Konata asked the pink haired mage.

"Hai," she said. Quickly summoning her magic, pink lights radiating from the other mages and herself, she healed them all. Everyone thanked her, making her blush.

"Let's go!" Subaru exclaimed, creating a blue road, Tiana on her back. Everyone who could not fly was to be carried by someone who could or by someone like Subaru or Caro.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were taken onto Friedliche's back, Shugo carried by Konata. They all set off, making sure that no-one was behind or ahead. Keeping within a good range from one another, they decided on a search pattern. They would go to the open places within the barrier first and then work through to the more closed areas.

"I'm counting on you," Konata said to Shugo as they flew through the air, keeping a constant eye out for Kagami and Takeo.

"Ahh, same here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeo smiled to himself as he watched the group of mages race off to search for him and Kagami.

'_Fools, by the time they get back here, it will be way too late to save her_,' Takeo said to himself, pleased that his plan had worked. Making himself and Kagami visible, he appeared on the stage.

"Hey! Aren't you meant to be somewhere else in the town?" Sakuya asked Takeo, seeing him appear. Other people in the crowd nodded in agreement.

"I'm not stupid," Takeo said, turning to face Sakuya.

"You really don't like her do you?" he asked.

"No! I absolutely hate her!" Sakuya spat.

"Good, then you will love what happens next," Takeo said, before turning back around to Kagami.

"What are you going to do to her?!" a father in the crowd suddenly yelled out. Quickly other people began to join the father, yelling at Takeo. But lots of people did not; they disliked Kagami, and thought that she deserved to be punished.

"Be quiet! If you don't I will cut her throat!" Takeo threatened. To prove his point he brought his sword to Kagami's neck. Lightly slicing her neck, he glared at the crowd. They all fell silent; shocked that he would actually do such a thing.

"Now sit down and shut up! I don't want to hear anymore out of any of you unless you are yelling your hate for her!" Takeo commanded. Silence fell; no-one said anything, scared of Takeo's power. Even Sakuya was shocked. Sure she hated Kagami, but slicing her throat, if only a little was slightly exaggerated. But still part of her was smiling at the torture the purple haired girl was receiving. Then Takeo took his attention away from the audience and back to Kagami. He saw the fear in her eyes. Smiling in satisfaction he raised his hand. Chanting a few words he vaporized most of Kagami's clothes leaving her in only her bra and panties. Kagami's face flushed and she squealed.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

"Getting rid of your clothes," he said, stating the obvious.

"Why?!"

"You talk too much, you know that?"

"You're crazy!"

"Not really, just determined."

"For what?" Kagami asked.

"Your power," he replied simply.

"My power? I don't even know what my power is even if I do have one!" Kagami protested.

"Be silent," he ordered.

"Why should I?!" Kagami protested.

"Because every time you make a noise, this will happen," Takeo said. Using his magic, he lifted Kagami into the air, keeping her floating there. Her arms were lifted up and to her sides, her legs together, but unmovable. (Just imagine the position Jesus was on the cross; that sort of position).

"Diabolus, electrifying chain," Takeo commanded. His device quickly changed into a long, electrified chain. Kagami's eyes went wide; he couldn't be doing what she thinks he was doing. Lifting up the chain, he smirked evilly before whipping it down. Kagami screamed in agony, the chain connecting with her arm. Her scream was bone chilling. The audience turned away and covered their eyes, the cruelty was too extreme. Even Sakuya had to turn away; no part of her wanted this. Takeo whipped again, another scream filling the air.

"Didn't I say that this would happen if you made a noise?!" he yelled at her, bringing the chain down on her once again. Kagami couldn't help but scream for all she was worth. The chain burned into her skin on contact, leaving marks. Then the electricity would surge through her wound, the pain excruciating.

"KONATA!" Kagami screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, blood coming out of her cuts. She was so scared.

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed again.

"HELP ME!"

Chain connected with skin.

"KONATA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Wow that got a bit violent at the end… hope it wasn't too graphic ; Just let me know in the review if it was too much. I felt really guilty when I was writing this, my heart was crying out for Kagami. Well the action has fully begun. What will happen to Kagami? Will our group of mages find Kagami in time, or will they be too late? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Why?

**A/N - Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Why?**

"Let's head to the main square after," Nanoha suggested to the rest of the mages as they made their way to the meadows. Even if they were in a city, there was a huge meadow in the middle of it. Everyone agreed, eager to find Takeo and Kagami. The meadow was gray and dull, very different from the usual bright, sunny look it had. It was almost depressing to look at; the flowers were dead, the trees bare. Splitting up briefly, each person went to look for any trace of Takeo or Kagami. Meeting up again at the middle of the meadow, all people returned with a negative; no-one had found anything.

"Well, let's just keep moving," Fate said, trying to boost everyone's confidence.

"My chest hurts," Tsukasa said, clutching her chest as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Caro asked worriedly.

"Maybe we should take a break…" Fate suggested.

"I know why my chest hurts…" Tsukasa said.

"What is it?" Konata asked.

"I-It's onee-chan, she's in pain, I can feel only but a fraction of her pain," Tsukasa informed.

"How come you know?" Tiana asked. Tsukasa weakly smiled, and said

"I'm her twin."

"I have a bad feeling; something doesn't feel right, my heart says so…" Konata said.

"I have the same feeling as well," Fate agreed.

"But we still need to check out all of the other areas…" Subaru trailed off.

"Sometimes you just have to trust your instinct," Nanoha informed Subaru, teaching her something new. All of the trainees nodded, soaking up the information.

"So what are we going to do?" Erio asked.

"Heading back to the school," Konata replied.

"The school? But didn't we just come from there?"

"Yes but-" Konata was about to continue, but stopped when she heard a voice on the wind. She froze.

'_Kagami.'_

Konata looked at Tsukasa, who had the same expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Caro asked.

"Just now I heard Kagami."

"Me too," Tsukasa confirmed.

"Well, should we go back to the school?" Shugo asked, preparing for another flight. Everyone nodded, and got ready for a quick travel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeo lowered his whip, smiling in satisfaction at his work. More than a dozen scars had been left on Kagami's body. Blood ran down from them, slowly dripping off of her and onto the stage. Kagami was panting, exhausted. It was painful to move; painful to breathe, but she had to. She bit back whimpers, not letting one noise escape. She stared into Takeo's eyes, seeing nothing but pure cruelty. Looking around her dizzily, Kagami noticed the audience. Many of the girls were crying, the sight before them too much to bear. Kagami had held back her tears. She had been beaten for almost half an hour. Scanning around the rest of the audience Kagami spotted Sakuya. The girl just stared at Kagami, disbelief written all over her face. Kagami sadly smiled. Sakuya broke the eye contact, guilt filled her. But something was odd, she began to start feeling happy; happy that this was happening to her worst enemy. She didn't quite understand why she felt that way. Looking at Takeo she realised that he was staring right at her.

'**Sakuya-san, do you feel happy?' **he asked telepathically. Sakuya tensed up,

'**Yes,'** she replied.

'**Come here,'** he ordered. Hesitating at first, but standing up, Sakuya made her way over to the stage. People looked up at her in disbelief; was she going to yell at Takeo or something like that? She would obviously get beaten, mush like Kagami, maybe even worse.

"Sakuya-chan, what are you doing?!" one of her friends called out to her.

"Don't worry."

"But Sakuya-chan, can you not see what he did to Hiiragi?!" her friend desperately yelled.

"Ah, I can, and I don't care."

Sakuya stood next to Takeo.

"Do you wish to try?" he asked, holding the whip out to her. Looking up at Takeo, and then at Kagami, she felt a rush of adrenaline when she saw the battered state of her opponent. Lifting the whip up out of Takeo's hands, Sakuya walked up to the floating Kagami.

"Sakuya, why?" Kagami whispered out, seeing the girl appear in front of her.

"Why? Why?! Are you stupid? Because I hate you more than anything else in this world!" Sakuya screamed at Kagami, bringing the whip down. Kagami bit her lip, holding back a scream, her teeth piercing her lip.

"Why do you hate me?" Kagami asked.

"Because you are the worst! You befriended Shugo-kun just to get some attention, and then you go and try and kill him! I hate you so much!" Sakuya screamed again. This time she whipped harder, her anger flowing through. A scream could not be held back from Kagami.

"That's right, scream. I want you to suffer!"

People in the crowd covered their eyes. They couldn't believe that someone who was just in their crowd, was joining in the cruelty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch out!" Shugo yelled to the rest of the mages as they were heading back to the school. Ahead of him he spotted dozens bodies in the distance.

"What are they?" Erio asked as he too spotted the shapes approaching. Everyone stopped, on guard in case they needed to be ready to fight. Konata set Shugo on the ground, coming down from the air. Friedliche landed on the road, allowing Miyuki, Tsukasa and Erio to jump off.

"Hey, aren't they…onee-chan's?!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"They must be clones made by Takeo," Miyuki said.

"He's trying to stop us from finding him," Nanoha said.

"We'll just have to defeat them one by one then," Subaru commented. The Kagami's quickly stopped in front of all of the mages, smiling.

"What are you guys doing?" one of them asked. The mages looked at one another confused.

"Konata! Did you mess up their brains with something about your silly games?" another one yelled at the otaku. The girl just glared at the Kagami's.

"What's that look for?" it asked Konata angrily. Konata quickly armed Caelum and shot through the Kagami. It wore an expression of shock, before it disappeared. Suddenly the other Kagami's leapt into action, attacking the group of mages. Everyone was prepared. Shugo reluctantly shot a Kagami, still not wanting to shoot his crush, even if it was a clone. Tsukasa was the same; she had a hard time attacking the clones, but she pushed on, knowing that by getting rid of the clones she could see her real sister again. Friedliche quickly managed to eradicate several of the clones in one dragon breath. Caro worked on powering up Friedliche and Erio. The number of clones reduced to a quarter within 15 minutes. The last clones suddenly retreated, following orders from their master.

"Follow them!" Shugo ordered, racing off after the retreating clones, everyone else following close behind him. Running around a corner, the mages couldn't see the clones. They had disappeared.

"We have to get back to the school as soon as possible," Tiana said as she once again looked around.

"You're right, we have to go back now," Nanoha said, beginning to float in the air.

"Defeat any enemies along the way, don't split up," she finished. Everyone nodded their head, beginning to head to the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter and that it took so long to update! I'm sort of struggling to write these chapters because I don't want to rush and put loads of action in one chapter and then that would be the end of the story…which I'm finding kinda hard to do ; I'm not quite sure how the next 2-3 chapters will turn out, so please bear with me!**


	13. Chapter 13: This Is Where The World Ends

**A/N – Ahh! Sorry that it's taken so long to update! I've been completely focused on writing another fanfic which is still not finished, and I entered the Science Fair at my school which you never got in Scotland. Unbelievably, I got chosen for the top 4 for grades 7-9! So now I'm going to the regionals! Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This Is Where The World Ends**

Kagami struggled to get air into her lungs, each breath bringing a fresh, sharp pain. Opening one eye, she looked up. Sakuya was panting, exhausted from torturing Kagami; but she was still wearing an evil smirk.

'_It doesn't hurt__…__.it doesn't__…'_ Kagami thought to herself over and over. A lone tear streaked down her face.

'_They__'__re not coming to save me, are they? They would have been here by now. I thought I could trust them; I thought I could trust Konata; I thought I could trust Fate-__san.'_

Kagami began to shake. Takeo smiled, walking up to Kagami.

"Oh, Kagami-san, your friends are here," he said. Kagami gasped and looked up, ignoring the pain. Not too far away from her stood all of the mages.

"Konata! Tsukasa!" she yelled happily.

"You came to save me!" she screamed again, trying to break free from the bind which held her.

"Save you? Ha! Why would **we** save **you**?" Fate coldly laughed. Kagami froze.

"W-What…?" Kagami whispered out in disbelief. She looked at the rest of the mages. They were all looked at her with disgust, maybe a trace of…hatred? Tsukasa walked up to her twin and glared at her.

"Good-bye onee-chan."

Konata appeared beside Tsukasa and spat at Kagami,

"I have waited for this moment for so long. I hope you suffer unbearable pain."

"Konata?" Kagami asked mindlessly, the light leaving her eyes.

"I hate you," Konata finished.

"All of us do!" Tsukasa yelled.

'_I-It's not true…they don't hate me…they can't…can they?' _Kagami looked into the eyes of the mages; there was no kindness in them, only grey darkness. Silence followed for only a second before Kagami felt power burst from her body. She screamed throwing her head back as a light flew out from her chest, radiating into the sky. The sky darkened.

'_Say good-bye,'_ a voice said to Kagami.

"Yes…Yes! Finally, the ultimate power!" Takeo yelled in triumph.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro let out a little shriek when she and the other mages were suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"What happened?" Erio asked as they all slowed to a stop.

"I don't know, but I bet this has to do with Takeo," Subaru replied.

"We have to get there quickly, something does not feel right at all," Fate said.

"Something is happening to Kagami," Konata said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"…Probably," Nanoha agreed sadly. Then without waiting any longer, as if on a silent que, the mages set off again. Their speed increased by double, desperate to find their friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The binds around Kagami disintegrated, the light enveloping them. The ashes of the binds fell, caught by the wind which carried them of into the blood black sky. Kagami shrieked in pain when pain again shot through her back. A horrible fleshy sound could be heard. White stained with red began to protrude from her back. As more of it began to protrude from each side of her back, Takeo and Kagami both realised what they were; wings. Gradually more and more of the wing were revealed. All of the wings appeared, the flesh where they had ripped through to come out quickly healing, leaving no scar behind.

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Blood fell off of the feathers, falling onto the ground. But there was something strange about the blood; it slightly sparkled. Her blood was metallic red. Takeo stared in amazement at Kagami, not quite believing what was happening, but delighted all the same. Taking a step towards Kagami, Takeo reached out his hand. Kagami snapped her head towards Takeo, sensing him, not being able to control her body. She shrieked her still lifeless eyes changing to the colour of red. A black arrow with multiple spear heads appeared and shot straight through Takeo's forearm. He let out a startled choke, his angry yet surprised. The arrow had pierced straight through his barrier and his arm. Clutching his arm, he hissed and retreated away from Kagami who seemed to lost interest in Takeo. A band of dark wrapped itself around Kagami, almost violently. Seconds later it dissipated, revealing Kagami in an outfit. It was a small black and red dress, ribbons coming out of the top from the center. One boot was torn down the middle, the other still intact, both having a ribbon on the front. The skirt part of the dress was slightly damaged, the red hem slightly ripping. Kagami grabbed the staff which appeared at her side.

"Angelus," Kagami said verifying her device, her voice stone cold.

"_Here, my mistress," _it replied. Kagami smirked.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"_Yes."_

Connecting with her device, Kagami flew high into the sky on her now black wings. She quickly dived when she sensed a shot coming towards her. A bolt of electricity flew right past her. Takeo grunted in frustration, he was so sure that he would hit her. He had no time to react before Kagami appeared behind him. A powerful kick to his spine sent him flying off of the school building, smashing into the stage. Splinters flew; some bigger than chairs. Groaning in pain, Takeo forced himself up, but immediately fell back down. His whole body felt numb.

'_W-Who is she exactly?! I'm down, in one kick…'_

He coughed his chest and back aching with each spasm. Blood splattered on the debris as it flew from Takeo's mouth. He stared up at the seemingly never ending dark sky. His vision began to blur, a figure appeared before him. It grunted, almost as if disgusted. A foot jabbed him in the ribs releasing another sharper, newer pain. He yelled.

"Kagami!" Konata's voice called out of nowhere. Kagami instantly raised her head, her eyes wide open, whether in happiness or anger Takeo could not tell.

"Kagami-san! Are you okay? Where's Takeo?" Shugo's voice yelled out desperately, but with relief. No later than 30 seconds later did the group of mages appear. They all stared in shock at Kagami and Takeo. Takeo was lying, dying even on the ground surrounded by splintered and bloodied debris. But what shocked them the most was Kagami. Her eyes were blood red, her outfit was black, red, torn and to say the least it looked evil.

"O-Onee-chan, y-y-you have wings?" Tsukasa asked her twin in disbelief. Everyone else's attention too went to the death black wings. Kagami simply stared at them expressionless.

'**Something's not right with Kagami,' **Konata said to the other mages. They all agreed.

"We've come to save you Kagami-sempai," Tiana said. Kagami seemed to smile.

"Kagami-sempai?" Tiana asked confused as to why the girl had smiled.

"Are all of you my friends?" Kagami suddenly asked. Everyone stared at her, shocked and confused.

"Kagamin, what are you talking about?" Konata asked, "Of course we are!"

"She's right one-chan! We're all your friends!" Tsukasa exclaimed. Soon Fate and Nanoha joined Konata and Tsukasa, the rest joining in. Kagami laughed, it was a cold, evil laugh.

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe you after what you did to me?!" Kagami screamed. Wasting no time, she fired at them, all shots hitting. Barriers shattered leaving the mages vulnerable.

"You hate me, I hate you. It all works out doesn't it?" Kagami commented drifting back off into the sky.

"But you," she said pointing at Konata, "I hate you the most."

Konata stared up in disbelief at Kagami, the breath leaving her lungs.

"You never understood, and you never will."

Konata was completely dazed at what her Kagami, her best friend and secret love was saying to her. Kagami's hair suddenly dyed black as if in response to her emotions.

"This is where the world ends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Hope that that was okay. If you've not sensed it, yes it is getting near to the end. I'd like to say thank if you've been reading my story, it's the first long story that I've written. Oh and I was thinking of drawing some pictures to go along with this story on Deviantart but I've not decided yet. Anyway the review button is only a click away, but then again there is always the forum!**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Not Weak!

**A/N – Well here's the next chapter! I am SO sorry for having taken forever to update! I have 7 pointless writing pieces due for the 28****th**** and I've not started any of them. Oh and I went to the Regional's for the science fair and it was BORING, I didn't even win anything, but I was happy enough just to get out of that place! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm Not Weak!**

"_This is where the world ends."_

Kagami's words echoed; no-one still quite believing that the Kagami they once knew was now…this. A part of everyone seemed to feel hollow. Her arms spread out; Kagami soared higher into the sky. Muttering only a few words, blackness shot out from her, death following it. The world was dead.

"Stop it! I want the old onee-chan back!" Tsukasa cried out, her voice cracking. Her legs gave out underneath her and dust flew up around her legs.

"The Kagami you once knew is now forever asleep; this is simply going to be a never ending nightmare that she can never escape," Kagami said bluntly to Tsukasa who just stared up blankly into the sky. Miyuki and Caro kneeled down next to Tsukasa, each gently holding one of her shoulders, trying to offer as much support as they could.

"You are not my onee-chan," Tsukasa muttered out darkly.

"Oh, and why do you say that? I was brought here because of Kagami, I was created by her; she wanted this to happen."

"Kagami-san would never wish for this!" Fate yelled in defence.

"Not as far as you know. You people call yourselves her friends? That's cruel. None of you understood the pain she had to endure."

Konata's face, along with Tsukasa's and Miyuki's turned very solemn looking. They of all people should have known **just** how much pain she must have gone through.

"Well then, who's going to fight me first?" Kagami asked.

Konata took a step forward and opened her mouth but before any words could come out Kagami again spoke.

"You are fighting last," she ordered sternly.

Konata clenched her teeth, her energy quickly building up. Raising Caelum she aimed it at Kagami,

"Konata, don't!" Shugo cried out. Konata paused.

"What?!"

"Calm down, think logically, if all of us fight her first, she'll be weak by the time she gets to you," Shugo calmly explained. Konata bit her lip; he was right. Lowering Caelum, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I doubt any of you will be able to get to me, you have to go through **him** first," Kagami said, signalling over to Takeo, who lay in the rubble unconscious.

"Him?!" Subaru exclaimed confused.

Suddenly he rose, his eyes nothing but black. A grim covered his face, shivers going down everyone's backs. His wounds closed and healed his entire body and life force going back to full power. He rose from the ground, Diabolus at his side.

"Takeo, don't go easy on them," Kagami ordered him, receiving a nod of confirmation. Then in a flash, Kagami transported away.

"Dammit," Shugo muttered under his breath.

"Malum arcus."

Several dark streams of light shot out towards the mages.

"He's stronger than before!" Tiana yelled, rolling out of the way of a dark stream.

"Kagami-san must have increased his power ranking!" Fate said.

"Everyone, be careful! He may be stronger, but he doesn't have that much control!" Nanoha stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami smirked to herself as she watched the group of mages fight Takeo on a screen in front of her. Her head leaned forward, her jet black hair covering her eyes and face, and the tears that poured from her inside self.

"They're all idiots."

Within Kagami, the real Kagami trembled with fear, scared of what she had become; of what had taken over her.

"W-What's happened t-to me?" she asked out loud, her voice cracking.

"You gave into darkness, you're weak," the dark Kagami's voice rang out into the never ending blackness that Kagami stood in. Her legs began to tremble but she did not fall.

"I'm not weak!"

"Stop fooling yourself; you are useless. I am the real power."

"I'm not weak!" Kagami yelled out relentlessly once again.

"Keep telling yourself that, but that will not stop what has already been put into motion," the voice said before disappearing, leaving Kagami all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Friedliche!" Caro yelled out, the dragon howling its understanding. The dragon flew around Takeo, avoiding any attacks heading for him. He quickly charged up a massive beam, but just as he was about to shoot Subaru and Tiana appeared, both leashing out at Takeo. Caught off guard, Takeo fired out black spears in defence. They shot out everywhere. With astonishing power they completely destroyed the school and surrounding buildings to ruins.

"You guys are starting to annoy me," Takeo calmly said. A bind suddenly wrapped around Nanoha, restricting any movement.

"Good-bye princess." Takeo began to quickly charge a fatal move.

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru screamed. She burst towards her idol full speed on her rollerblades.

"Celer letum."

A bolt of lightning shot straight at Nanoha, but it never hit her. The lightning bolt struck Subaru, right in the heart. The force of the impact smacked Subaru into Nanoha and sent them both flying into the school.

"Nanoha!" Fate screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. Both Nanoha and Subaru lay motionless, never moving. Takeo smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"You're going to die!" Tiana shrieked at the top of her lungs, rage consuming her. Takeo laughed.

"Oh is that so missy? Your friends seemed to think the same but look at them now."

Tiana yelled in rage and leapt at him, summoning her most powerful attacks. They did nothing; only vanishing against his barrier. Takeo lifted up his arm and pointed his index finger at Tiana and fired. A shot pierced through Tiana's heart. Her mouth shook in fear; she began to fall to the ground. The mages felt shivers go up their backs but they had to avenge their friends.

"DIE!" Shugo yelled, appearing right behind Takeo, and stabbing a sword right through him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – There we go! How was that chapter for you? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15: Even If It Leads To My Death

**A/N – Sorry for having not updated in AGES!! I've been having trouble writing lately, I know what I want to happen all planned out in my head but it just won't come out as well as I want it to when I write it. I swear this is like the second last chapter! So close to the end! I hope you can put up with me and my bad updating-ness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Even If It Leads To My Death**

Takeo's eyes shot open, his breath leaving him. His head twitched forward, looking down at a sword that stuck through him. He began to gurgle, blood rising up through his throat. A small stream of it escaped his lips and trickled down them. Shugo retracted his sword. Takeo fell to the ground landing with a thump as his front slammed against the ground. He never got up.

"We had better go and find Kagami-san quickly," Miyuki suggested, "We can avenge all of the lives lost," she finished, referring to Tiana, Subaru and Nanoha. Tears pricked at eyes, prying to come out. Fate dashed over to where Nanoha and Subaru lay in rubble. Gently picking up Subaru's body, she placed the lifeless body on the ground. Fate then picked up her Nanoha, trying her best not to drop her fallen comrade due to her shaking hands.

"Nanoha…I'm sorry…" Fate breathed out, tears spilling from her eyes. Her best friend, her secret crush was gone forever. Fate kneeled next to Nanoha never letting the dead girl's hand go. Fate still made no movement as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to destroy Kagami, but the shock of the events had reduced her to a weak state.

"We will avenge her death, you can count on it."

Fate turned around and looked up. She could only summon enough stability to nod her head once before latching onto the blue haired girl, more tears being released.

'_Even if it leads to my death.__'_ Konata thought to herself, cradling the blonde haired mage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami scoffed as she watched the disappointing scene before her. She didn't think that the mages would actually be able to defeat Takeo as quickly as they had. But that didn't matter to her; three of the mages were already dead. Her blood began to bubble with excitement. The fight to decide the fate of the world was right around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have located Kagami-san," Miyuki informed.

"That's great, where is she?" Shugo asked.

"Around a mile away from here," Tsukasa said, answering for Miyuki.

"She's that close?" Caro wondered out loud surprised by the close proximity of the enemy.

"She must be really wanting to fight. That'll probably make her stronger," Erio said, assessing the situation as best as he could despite how much grief rocked his body.

"It'll all be over soon, I'll make sure of that," Fate darkly commented.

"Fate, I know how you are feeling, but please don't do anything irrational," Konata said. Fate merely huffed and continued to fly towards their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within minutes they reached their destination. They landed on the ground, their gazes never coming off of Kagami.

"So, you finally decided to join me?" Kagami mockingly said.

Fate clenched her wrists.

"Please stop this Kagami-san!" Caro screamed in protest. Kagami glared at the young girl. Frozen, Caro began to begin to wheeze. She put a hand to her throat, falling to the ground.

"Caro!"

Fate and Konata rushed to her side kneeling next to the panicking girl who looked absolutely petrified. Shugo and Erio didn't dare to move from their positions as much as they wanted to; they had to keep and eye on Kagami.

"She can't breathe!" Fate yelled as the small girl began to claw at her throat.

"Kagami, stop this now! She didn't do anything!" Konata screeched.

"Under one condition."

"Anything!"

"A one on one fight between you and me, no-one else. If I win, you die," Kagami said.

"And if I win?" Konata asked.

"I will return this body."

Konata eyed Kagami in suspicion, she wasn't sure if she could trust her, not when she was in that state. Kagami saw what Konata was thinking and said

"I'll keep my end of the deal, you don't need to worry about that, you just better worry about yourself."

Konata clenched her jaw.

"I accept."

Kagami smirked. Caro gasped in air as she felt the grip around her throat disappear.

"Are you okay?" Erio desperately asked the young girl. Caro took several more deep breaths before squeaking out an affirmative. Erio hugged the girl thankful that she was okay.

"Let's begin then!" Konata yelled at Kagami, Caelum at the ready.

"Very well then."

Kagami suddenly dissipated and appeared behind Konata. Konata went flying as Kagami kneed her in the back. Konata grunted as she felt her back give out a painful crack. It wasn't broken but it hurt like crazy.

"Caelum set up!"

Aiming Caelum, Konata fired.

"Candidus veritas, strike!"

The strong blue wave fired from the device hit off Kagami's barrier and deflected back heading towards Tsukasa and Miyuki. Fate quickly grabbed them and moved them out of the wave's direction.

"You're not allowed to hurt them!" Konata yelled out in disbelief at Kagami.

"That wasn't in the deal," Kagami said in a monotone voice.

Konata lunged at Kagami catching the girl off guard and catching her face. Kagami quickly spun around and fired at the small mage. But her shot fired into nowhere as Konata had flown above Kagami.

"Candidus veritas strike!" Konata once again called out. The wave fired and this time got a direct hit. Kagami flew into the ground, creating a crater with the amount of force of which she had landed. Dust hung in the air. Konata panted as she watched the ground, ready for any attack.

"Is that all you've got?"

Konata's eyes shot open as she heard Kagami's voice behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears pricked at Konata eyes as she felt pain strike all over her body.

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa yelled as she watched the scene in front of her. Her own sister was going to kill Konata.

"You should die a slow and painful death for what you did to me," Kagami said bitterly staring down at Konata who was lying on the ground.

"I never meant to hurt you!" Konata protested back.

"You liar!"

"You know that I would never try to hurt you!"

"Shut up! I trusted you, yet you kept hurting me! Even when I loved you so much…"

Konata stared up at Kagami. Did she just say that she loved her?

"Everything I did was for you! I tried to not become too close to you because I was meant to be investigating you, but you were so different from everyone else I had ever met. I began feeling differently about you and it scared me!" Konata exclaimed, letting all of her feelings out.

Kagami began to laugh evilly, her whole body shaking with rage. Without warning she fired a red beam straight at Konata. Summoning all of her strength Konata flew out of the way. Looking up Konata froze.

"Konata!" Shugo yelled, but it was too late.

Kagami stabbed Konata straight through the heart with Angelus.

"Ka..ga..mi…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N – Oh, major cliff hanger. Again I'm sorry for making you have waited this long. I also apologize about the lack of Fate's grief; I'm not exactly the best at writing that sort of stuff without it making it sound incredibly stupid, sorry. I hope that you've liked this story so far and that you are excited for the last 1 or 2 chapters. Please leave a review; it's great to hear from you!**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Time

**A/N - OMG AN UPDATE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!??!??!??!?!?!!!111!?!?!**

**Yes, it's an update! After what? 10 months? :O**

**Ok, 10 months is kinda unforgivable *bows down deeply* It's kinda hard writing the last chapter of a story after that long of a gap but I tried. It's short so I apologize but I just had no real idea of what I was gonna write *forgot* Hopefully this is good enough. **

**Also, to explain my MAJOR absence from writing Lucky Star fanfiction. I've bascially moved on from Lucky Star and anime (although I still watch some anime every now and again and am hoping for a Lucky Star live concert) and I am now writing fanfiction for a Japanese girl gropu called Morning Musume (who I must add are AWESOME especially Kamei Eri and GakiKame) Anyways, that's basically why. My greatest thanks to everyone who's read this story and actually liked it. Again, my biggest apologies for my absence!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star or Nanoha StrikerS! **

**It's Time**

"_Konata!" Shugo yelled, but it was too late._

_Kagami stabbed Konata straight through the heart with Angelus._

"_Ka..ga..mi…."_

Kagami froze at the sound of her name which was said in shock. Life come flooding back into her, her eyes returning to their usual colour.

"K-Konata," Kagami breathed out.

Her hand still lay on the hilt of her sword but her hand was trembling. Coughing out blood, Konata began to fall towards the ground.

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa screamed.

Kagami shot down after Konata and caught her in her arms. Slowly lowering both of them to the ground, Kagami felt her eyes sting. Tears began to flow freely from her once lifeless eyes. Everyone rushed over to the two.

"Kagami, are you back to normal?!" Shugo demanded as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I-I don't know. All I remember w-was watching myself s-stab-"

Kagami was cut off by her own sobs of grief.

'_You killed her out of your own power!'_ Kagami's alternate self yelled at her. Kagami violently shook her head.

"No, I didn't kill Konata!" Kagami screamed.

'_You KILLED your best friend!'_

"NO!"

"O-Oi…" Konata voice gurgled out.

Kagami froze and looked at the dying girl in her arms.

"C-Could you….not be s-so loud…?" Konata joked as blood trickled out of her mouth.

Kagami could only stare at the girl and nod her head meekly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!" Kagami apologized over and over.

"…I-It wasn't y-your fault…, Kagamin."

"Yes, it was! There's only one way for me to get rid of her…" Kagami trailed off as she gently placed Konata on the ground. Wielding Konata's sword, Kagami backed away from the group.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Kagami said. She quickly lifted up Caelum and brought it down on herself. It speared right through her heart. Suddenly, a white light shot out from her. The light froze everyone and enveloped everything. With each step Kagami took, life sprung from underneath her. Reaching Konata, the only one apart from her not frozen in time, Kagami grabbed onto the sword which lay inside her. Grabbing it, she pulled it out from the girl.

"Kaga…min," Konata breathed out.

"I love you, Konata."

Kagami leaned down and captured Konata's lips with her own. Konata's eyes shot open and she immediately felt the life being pored into her. She felt her wound healing, all pain disappearing. Separating their lips, Kagami looked down at Konata.

"K-Kagami, I love you too," Konata confessed back.

Kagami smiled and a sparkling tear of joy fell. Kagami felt her body begin to change again. She was transforming to her true form. Her wings and clothes went white. She was becoming pure again.

"It's time," Kagami informed Konata.

"Ehh?"

"I must go and reset the world," she explained. Standing back up, Kagami slowly began to float away from Konata.

"I'm coming with you!" Konata exclaimed jumping after Kagami.

Catching the smaller girl in her arms, Kagami felt tear begin to well up in her eyes.

"You can't, this is something I have to do alone."

"No, I refuse to let you be by yourself again!" Konata protested.

"Konata…"

"I want to be with you forever!"

Kagami pulled the girl in closer, hugging her with everything she had.

"So do I."

Looking at each other again, they kissed.

"Ready?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded.

"If I'm with you then I'm not scared of anything."

Suddenly time unfroze as the two girls flew closer to the orb of light in the sky. Everyone looked up at the two girls.

"Thank-you, everyone!" Kagami screamed with a smile on her face.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa exclaimed, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Tsukasa!"

"Kagami, Konata!" Shugo yelled. The two looked at him. "Good luck!"

They smiled at him. Kagami looked at Fate.

"Don't worry, Fate-san, when the world resets, Nanoha-san and Subaru-chan will be revived. I'm sorry for everything that I've done," Kagami said to the blonde who could only cry and nod.

Kagami began to beat her wings as she carried both her and Konata to the orb of light. Light beams began to fly out of the two as they began to disappear. All of their memories, thoughts, feelings, surged through these beams. They beams flew around, both of their memories flashing through everyone's minds. The beams wrapped around together and flew into the orb. Everything fell silent. The orb exploded and its waves of regeneration cascaded all across the world. The darkness was dissolved away by the pure white light. Life returned quickly. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mornin', Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed happily as she saw the tsundere just like every other school day.

"Oh, Konata, good morning," Kagami replied.

"You seem awfully happy today, Konata-san," Nanoha commented as she saw the huge grin on the girl's face.

"Of course I am! Listen up everyone, I've got big news!" Konata announced to the group of her friends.

"Konata…" Kagami warned the girl.

"Me and Kagami are dating!" she announced.

Kagami felt her face explode with red.

"Konata! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kagami squeaked in embarrassment.

"What? It's not like they have a problem with it, right?"

"Congratulations, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa congratulated her twin.

"Yeah, that's great you two!" Fate added.

More congratulations ringed about. Kagami felt like she could just die then and there.

"See, Kagami!" Konata exclaimed in victory.

"W-Whatever…"

Konata smirked before sliding next to Kagami.

"Ohh, I love seeing you all flustered!"

Kagami shot our of her chair and ran out of the room. You could hear her yelling, "Konata, you idiot!".

Everyone sweat dropped. It was just another day of an everyday life…


End file.
